WALTZ INTO DARKNESS
by natsumi511
Summary: un hombre k no creia en el amor, lo hallara con al persona equivocada"...es una historia sobre el amor y de como este tiene el poder de crear o destruir"...adaptacion de la pelicula "pecado original"...SASUSAKU... *cap 7*...
1. Chapter 1

hi!!

ak io entrando kreo k despues d mil anios...xD

bueno ak les traigo una nueva historia d mi pareja favorita!!! ( sasusaku "para variar"... no puedo evitrarlo amo dmzdo a esta pareja)

es una adaptacion de la pelicula "pecado original", claro k le incluire algunos cambios...^^...aca sasuke no sera el chico frio d 100pre, su actitud sera muy diferente, pero asi tiene k ser para k kd bn la historia ^^....

espero k les guste.!!!

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto T_T, sino sasuke seria mio...o bno le permitiria estar con sakura y tendrian muxos sasukitos y sakuritas ^^

disclaimer2: adptacion d la pelicula "pecado original"

--------------------------- : cambio d escena

obs: la k narra en la primera parte es sakura (luego comienza la verdadera historia a modo d flashback sta narrada en tercera persona pero se supone k sakura se la cnta a naruto ^^, mejor no les hago bolas y lean ....asi ntenderan mejor xD!!)

_palabra: pensamiento_

(N/a:): notas d la autora ^^

_el escenario principal sera inglaterra, casi por los primeros anios de 1900 ...._

avisos: x ahora ninguno

ia no los aburro mas y disfruten d la historia !!!

...........................................................................................................................................................

**WALTZ INTO DARKNESS**

**CAPITULO 1: **

Se oyen ruidos extraños, un hombre grita desesperadamente que es inocente, se oyen latigazos a lo lejos… estamos sumidos en oscuridad, pues ¿Qué mazmorra no lo está?...

Se vislumbran unas bellas, delicadas y blancas manos aferrarse a unos barrotes. ¿Qué crueldad pudo haber cometido esta beldad para estar encerrada en este lugar? Sus labios rosas se separan, una dulce voz resuena en aquel sombrío lugar.

Ella ha comenzado a hablar. Tiene la mirada fija hacia la nada, tras ella un monje o cura, quizás su confesor la oye:

"No puedes alejarte del amor - lo leí en un periódico – y así ella lo encontró. Ella era una mujer joven, necesitaba un esposo y él…él quería una esposa. El destino los unió y el amor los destruyó"

Hubo una larga pausa. Ella volvió a hablar, esta vez se dirigía al confesor.

Describiré a este hombre, parece ser franciscano, pues su manto es marrón, este le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, mas su rostro esta descubierto. Tiene los ojos azules y un cabello dorado como el sol, parece ser muy joven para ser cura, pero esto no viene al caso. Al ver que ella va a hablar se sienta, dispuesto a escuchar…

"esta no es una historia de amor. Pero sí habla sobre el amor y del poder que tiene sobre nuestras vidas. Ese poder que puede sanar o destruir…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es de madrugada, casi tosa la ciudad duerme. Pero en una elegante mansión inglesa, el día ya comenzó. La servidumbre camina de un lado para otro, llevan velas, cintas, comida… pronto comenzara una gran celebración.

Entre tanto murmullo y tumulto, se aprecia a tres personajes que destacan de entre los demás. Parecen ser los amos: Una elegante dama; de cabellos negros, tez blanca y de aspecto delicado, muy hermosa; dos caballeros, el mayor parece ser el marido de la dama descrita. Ambos caminan entre los pasillos de su hogar tras de un muchacho más joven, este es de porte alto, cuerpo envidiable, muy elegante y atractivo, posee los ojos y el cabello negros cual ébano y la piel blanca como el mármol. Este camina apresuradamente y una sonrisa adorna su perfecto rostro. En el trayecto se acomoda la corbata…detrás de él sus padres discuten:

- Ya es tarde para hacerlo entrar en razón Fugaku-san –

- ¡No puedes casarte con ella hijo! – exclamaba el aludido, desoyendo a su mujer e intentando convencer a su hijo de desistir de su alocada decisión – nunca la has vist…

- La veré hoy – dijo cortante el muchacho, pues ya estaba harto de oír tantas quejas de su padre – el barco llegará a las seis, volveré al trabajo, nos casaremos a las siete de la noche y al día siguiente todo será como siempre. No veo ningún problema- agregó mientras terminaba de abotonarse la manga de la camisa.

- Sasuke, ¡esto es ridículo! – exclamo furioso su padre, mientras se ponía frente a él haciendo que el joven se detenga – debes estar completamente loco…

- Un hombre necesita una esposa – miro serio a su padre – tu me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Decías que debía de casarme y tener a una mujer a mi lado; ahora ya tendré una y llegara esta mañana – dejo sin palabras a su padre. Paso por su costado y continuó su marcha.

- Tienes razón, y no será una novia cualquiera…vendrá desde Tokio – comentó su madre muy contenta

- ¿cómo es ella? – cuestiono su padre

- Hmp – fue lo único que dijo. Mientras que su madre miraba disgustada a Fugaku.

- Hoy es tu dia hijo – dijo tiernamente Mikoto, su madre, mientras le alcanzaba su saco - ¡Disfrutalo!

El muchacho se puso la prenda y sonrió. Se acercó a su madre y la beso en la frente – te amo – dijo. Luego se dispuso salir.

- ¡pero ni siquiera es bonita! – exclamo su padre mostrándole la foto de la que se supone seria su futura nuera.

- Sasuke le arrancó la fotografía, la guardo en su bolsillo y muy furioso respondió – ¡no es necesario que sea bonita! Importa que sea gentil, sincera y joven para que pueda tener hijos-

- Ve hijo – agrego su madre rompiendo la tensión del ambiente – el sol ya está por salir – Sasuke subió al coche que lo esperaba fuera – no deberías hacer esperara tu dama

Antes de que el auto arrancase, su padre se acerco a la ventana y más calmado preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hay del amor Sasuke? ¿acaso no entra el amor en esta ecuación? –

- Eso no importa - respondió el moreno – el amor no es para mí. El amor es para los que creen en él – y dirigiéndose al chofer exclamó – venga… ¡vamos ya!

Llego al puerto. El barco ya había llegado, los pasajeros descendían.

Él la buscaba con la mirada, en su mano sostenía una fotografía, era el único modo de reconocerla, pues su padre tenía razón: jamás la había visto, apenas si hablaban mediante cartas.

Aun no salía el sol, era más difícil hallarla…

- Aquí estoy – exclamo una muchacha. La miró _¿acaso seria ella?_ La joven solo sonreía.

Decidió acercarse, cuando de pronto un joven lo empujó y paso por su lado para luego acercarse a la muchacha. Se había equivocado.

_Aunque_- juzgó- _esa joven no estaba nada mal_

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y continuó buscando a su prometida.

Transcurrieron dos horas, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el puerto, y aun no la encontraba. Comenzaba a creer que ella no vendría y que lo había engañado. _No permitiría eso, nadie se atrevía a dañar su orgullo_.

Permaneció unos minutos más en aquel lugar. Observó nuevamente la fotografía que tenía en sus manos: dentro estaba la imagen de medio cuerpo de una mujer, era joven, de cabello oscuro supuso él (pues la fotografía era en blanco y negro), usaba gafas, pero aun así, tenía un aire atractivo. _Tiene lindos ojos_- pensó. _¿Por qué no la encontraba? ¿Algo malo pudo haberle ocurrido?_...Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz femenina; muy suave y sensual, casi celestial; lo interrumpió:

- ¿Señor Uchiha? – el levanto la vista, pero no pudo ver su rostro. Los rayos del sol saliente la cubrían y a él lo empañaban. Ella inquirió nuevamente - ¿es usted Uchiha Sasuke?

- El tan solo asintió, no conocía a esa mujer _¿Quién era esa extraña?_

- Tras un silencio incomodo ella continuó – no me reconoce ¿verdad? –

- El miraba su silueta extrañado ¿Acaso seria…? - ¿señorita Maehada? – pregunto aunque con muchas dudas

- Sí – afirmó ella. El se puso detrás de ella y la joven se giró. Al fin su rostro quedo descubierto.

- ¿Maehada Karin? – pregunto confundido. _¡Definitivamente ella no es la mujer de la fotografía!_

- Ella asintió

- Pero esta…esta fotogra… – comenzó a decir, intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa

- Le mentí y lo lamento – lo corto ella con su suave voz – no debí enviarla, no estaba segura…es que yo – él la escuchaba y la observaba detenidamente: sus cabellos largos y de un exótico color rosa, su tez nívea, sus rasgos finos y perfectos, sus preciosos ojos jade y sus sensuales labios rosas. Bajó la mirada, ella sostenía una sombrilla, miro sus manos; eran finas y delicadas. Era delgada, pero sus curvas estaban bien delineadas, era solo un poco más baja que él…era PERFECTA. Ella continuó – yo no quería que un hombre se interesara en mí solo por tener un bello rostro – él la miraba. _¿Bello rostro? ¡Ella era preciosa! Su rostro aprecia tallado por los mismos ángeles_ – así que envié la fotografía de otra mujer y no la mía.

- Entiendo – dijo él. _Ahora todo era más claro luego de esa explicación y claro luego de haberla visto_ (n/a: Sasuke pervertido, ya me lo imagino babeando en ese instante xD!).

- Espero que me perdone – continuó la supuesta joven de nombre Karin – yo…yo intente escribir luego. Pero el valor me abandonaba.

- Ambos se miraron a los ojos, luego sonrieron. Ella bajo la mirada, levanto una pequeña valija, suspiró y por fin dijo:

- Bueno, ahora estoy ante usted y…ya conoce lo peor

- No. No es eso – respondió rápidamente el moreno – es que…no es lo que esperaba

- Ella lo miro con un deje de tristeza y falsa indignación – si la decepción es tanta y ha alterado sus intenciones – dijo – y si no esta satisfecho con esto…yo…

- No, no es eso – exclamo. _Que idiota_, era sabido que no tenía mucho tacto con las damas, _pero esta vez se había pasado, la había ofendido._

- Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, ella continuó –…estoy determinada en volver a casa, en Tokio, si usted así lo quiere.

- Espere señorita Karin – dijo tomándola de la muñeca – señorita Karin, usted está siendo sincera conmigo – ella lo miro directamente a los ojos – también seré honesto con usted…

- Un gesto de extrañeza y sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha…

- Verá – continuó el Uchiha – admitiré una cierta decepción suya en cuanto a mi persona

- Ella levanto una ceja y sonrió – usted es exactamente igual a su fotografía - comentó divertida, mientras apreciaba el perfecto y bello rostro de su prometido, _el joven sí que era muy atractivo_.

- Si lo sé, eso es verdad – dijo en un tono divertido. _¿qué le ocurría? Esta muchacha hacia que se convierta en otra persona, nunca antes él había sonreído. Siempre fue una persona fría. Esta joven era especial_ - Pero le dije que soy un trabajador en una empresa de automóviles – ella lo miraba con una sonrisa – pero no es verdad, yo soy el dueño, la empresa es mia.

Ella se soltó del agarre, fingió preocupación y cierta decepción, para luego inteligentemente comentar:

- supongo que usted no quería que una mujer se interesara en usted por tener una fortuna en los bancos. ¿me equivoco?

- Sonrió – así es –

- ¿Sí? … bueno tenemos algo en común – él la miro expectante – ambos no somos de fiar – dijo seriamente

- Silencio

- …

- Un poco divertido y para romper el silencio, dijo – pero si la decepción ha alterado sus intenciones – ella se alejó y le dio la espalda – si no le interesa casarse con un hombre rico…

- Ella se giró – creo que podré soportarlo – sonrió – si usted logra soportar a una esposa algo bonita –

- Hmp…haré un esfuerzo

- …

- …

El cogió las maletas restantes de su prometida, le tendió el brazo derecho y la invitó:

- ¿Nos vamos señorita Maehada?

- Como usted diga Sr. Uchiha – ella lo tomo del brazo, sonriéndole, luego se aferró un poco más a él. El contacto no parecía molestar al muchacho. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos. Ella se sentía protegida y amada; él no sabía que sentía, pero era agradable…

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, mientras el chofer colocaba las maletas en el auto, ella comentó:

- Ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos Sasuke-kun

- …Pues no… - dijo un poco ruborizado, luego de haber oído como ella lo llamaba – no lo creo, pues nos casaremos esta noche

- Oh, ya veo – respondió sorprendida – entonces debemos apresurarnos…

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.

k tal??

se k la personalidad de sasuke se vera un poco (x no decir "muy") alterada , es tiempo k sasuke sufra (muajjajajaa!!!!!)...sq la pela m encanta y quice adptarla con mi pareja favorita...

aviso k publicare el nuevo capi dentro de casi un mes (pido sus disculpas y comprension anticipada), s q ia comnce mis clases en la U y no voi a tener tiempo para naa (intentare darme mis "huecos" para avanzar el fic)

espero ansiosa por sus reviews ( pueden ser sugerencias, tomates y criticas....espero d too...^^)....y si me dejan muxos reviews puede k publique un poco antes el capi dos ^^

ja nee ^^

una ultima cosa: lo siento por poner akarin de la persona a la k sakura va a suplantar, pero no se me ocurrio otra persona ...y respecto al apellido pues, puse el primero k me acorde xD!!!


	2. BODA

hi!!

bno me di tiempo para avnzar este nuevo capi antes d lo planeado....y bueno aca sta el capi 2 d sta historia...mmmm....cosas k decir ntes k cominecn a leer...mmmm creo k nu....

ah si!!

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!! ^^

-----------: cambio de escena

(N/a:) : nota de la autora ^^

_pensamientos_

**CAPITULO 2:**

**LA BODA**

Las campanas resonaban, se anunciaba una boda.

Dentro de la iglesia él la esperaba.

Aun no llegaba la novia, eso nos da tiempo para describir al apuesto caballero. Lucía un elegante smoking negro, que combinaba a la perfección con sus cabellos y sus ojos azabaches; la camisa era de cuello paloma, blanca y de botones negros; la faja de raso que lo envolvía alrededor de la cintura y la corbata eran del mismo tono que el smoking. Se veía muy atractivo.

El novio se encontraba impaciente, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar. Intentaba imaginarse cómo podría lucir ella, cuando de pronto los invitados se levantaban de sus asientos y la melodía del "Canon D" (1) comenzaba a llenar el ambiente de la iglesia: la novia hacia su ingreso.

Se quedó viéndola, no era como se la había imaginado…lucia mucho más preciosa, se veía radiante.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el altar, él la apreciaba: el vestido era sencillo, tono crema, de corte imperial con encaje a la altura del busto y lo demás era suelto; el largo era perfecto, le llegaba hasta la altura del tobillo permitiéndole ver sus pequeños y finos pies calzar unos tacones blancos de lazo. Subió la mirada para observar con mayor detalle su rostro. Tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño sobre el cual llevaba una diadema que sostenía el velo, pudo ver a través de este, que ella no llevaba tanto maquillaje. Para él, no podía existir mujer más bella que la que se hallaba frente a él.

Ella llegó al altar, se ubico junto al joven Uchiha y la ceremonia comenzó

(…)

- Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – repetía él. Colocó el anillo en los finos dedos de la mujer…las manos le temblaban, tan pronto como hicieron contacto con las de ella; se estremecía de tan solo rozarla

Ella repitió la misma acción que él. Sasuke notó que ella sonreía sutilmente tras del velo.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – dijo el padre, dando fin a la ceremonia.

Levantó el velo, se veía hermosa ya que además un leve rubor cubría sus blancas mejillas. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella…sus alientos se cruzaban…la distancia se iba acortando…y por fin saboreaba sus delicados, cálidos y deliciosos labios.

Se volvería adicto a esos labios y esos besos – pensó

(…)

Ya todos estaban en el salón principal de la mansión del joven Uchiha.

- ¡música! – pedía Fugaku – damas y caballeros, un brindis por el novio y su novia, MUY encantadora novia – exclamaba mientras caminaba entre los invitados con una copa de champaña en la mano.

Los novios hicieron su aparición. La joven, a diferencia de su ahora marido se había cambiado de atuendo: el vestido era muy similar al del de la misa, pero era de color lila.

Llovían los aplausos y felicitaciones…

A un extremo del salón, la pareja se tomaba una fotografía; sería la primera como marido y mujer. Luego de que el fotógrafo se retirara, ella se acercó a su marido y preguntó:

- ¿bailarías conmigo? –

- Eh… ¿bailar? – cuestionó – no sé bailar – dijo un poco avergonzado

- ¿no?...pues yo creo que si – dijo ella mientras lo cogía de la mano y se dirigían al centro del salón.

La música comenzó. Ella se aferró a su esposo y el envolvía temblorosa y suavemente sus manos en su pequeña cintura. El corazón le latía más rápido, pero se sentía bien. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su bien formado torso. Comenzaron a danzar al compás de la canción.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la ojijade habló:

- Mmm – suspiró – "Les parapluies de Cherbourg" (2)…mi favorita

- Sonrió al igual que ella. Pero de pronto, como si ese comentario hubiese sido extraño, alegó – ignoraba que te gustara la música, en especial la francesa. Jamás mencionaste nada parecido en tus cartas cuando te pregunté tus pasatiempos.

- Pues ahora lo sabes – respondió tranquilamente – adoro escuchar música, es cierto. No te lo mencione pues habría resultado incómodo que mi marido me conozca a la perfección, y que cuando nos encontráramos personalmente no tendríamos nada interesante que conocer uno del otro.

- Pero tú si me conoces, eso es injus… - adujo él

- Ella lo silenció, colocando sus delicados dedos sobre sus labios – además – continuó – me encanta la música francesa, y pues, tú eres inglés. (3) – comentó, como si de un gran delito se tratase.

- Hmp – fue su comentario – sabes bien que soy japonés, pero hace mucho que radico aquí – cambio su rostro a uno más apacible - Ahora dígame señorita Karin ¿Qué otras cosas no me ha contado de usted y aun me oculta?

- Ella sonrió pícaramente - Soy una caja de secretos, lo tendrás que descubrir con el tiempo – dijo, robándole un beso el cual él no tardo en corresponder – pero por ahora disfrutemos de la canción Sasuke-kun…de NUESTRA canción.

Nuevamente ella lo llamaba así, cuan perfecto sonaba su nombre en esos labios. Solo asintió ante la petición de su mujer; la acerco aún más contra él y la beso en la frente.

A lo lejos oía a su padre hacer un nuevo brindis "que su amor sea armonioso como esta melodía y que nunca…" Vio a su madre intentando callar a Fugaku. Recorrió con su vista el salón, los invitados bailaban y otros conversaban…

Ahora no le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo quería disfrutar el momento, la música y a su esposa; quería embriagarse con su aroma y permanecer siempre a su lado…

(…)

Conforme transcurrían las horas, los invitados se retiraban. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el salón cuando Mikoto y Fugaku se retiraron (N/a: pues sí, esa era la casa de Sasuke. No creían que aun viviría con sus papis ¿o sí?). Este último ya no estaba disgustado con su hijo, pues luego de conocer a su nueva nuera, congratulo a su hijo por la buena elección, "es una buena muchacha", le había dicho. Incluso no dudó en ser el primero en felicitar a la feliz pareja.

- Adiós hijo – se despedía Mikoto, luego mirando a "Karin" continuó – felicidades mi niña, les deseo lo mejor. No tengo dudas de que mi hijo será muy feliz a tu lado

- Gracias Mikoto-san – respondió la ojijade, acompañando a su suegra a su auto. Dejando atrás a sus respectivos cónyuges.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡te felicito hijo! ¡sí que está buena tu esposa! – exclamaba muy alegre el mayor Uchiha (la champaña y el cognac comenzaban a surtir efecto) – así que mentiste a tu padre mostrándome esa horrible foto, pero bueno, te perdono.

- Hmp – emitió. Su padre estaba colmando su paciencia con tantas incoherencias.

- Vamos sasuke, no actúes con tanta modestia – se volvió, su esposa lo llamaba desde el auto – tu madre me regañara si me tardo. Adiós. Y que tengas una muy buena noche de bodas, demuestra que eres un Uchiha jaja

- Adiós papá – dijo cortante. Se adentro rápidamente en la casa para evitar, de ese modo, que su padre notara el leve rubor que cubría su rostro tras haber oído ese último comentario.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja se encontraba ahora en la segunda planta de la mansión. Hacía un rato que la fiesta había llegado a su término y el último invitado salía.

Tras mucho tiempo, callados mientas caminaban por el pasillo principal; él decidió romper el silencio:

- ¿quieres que te muestre la casa? –

- Hoy no, estoy muy cansada. Preferiría ir a mi habitación –

- Compren… -

- Pero muchas gracias por la invitación Sasuke-kun. Quizás mañana me la enseñes con más paciencia – dijo sensualmente ella acercándose, para luego jugar con los negros cabellos de su esposo.

- Hmp –

- Que comunicativo – comento sarcásticamente mientras fruncía el ceño – bueno creo que es hora de ir a mi habitación – soltó los cabellos del moreno. Este la miraba extrañado ¿acaso había dicho MI habitación?- veras…aun no estoy preparada…se que suena una molestia, pero pediría que me esperes un tiempo.

- No podía negarle nada. Esos ojos esmeralda lo tenían embelesado – días… noches…semanas o meses. Te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites –

- Ella sonrió – arigato Sasuke-kun – se alejo un poco, se detuvo, giro hacia Sasuke, que aun seguía observándola y dijo divertida – por cierto, eres un gran bailarín Sasuke-kun – y le guiñó.

De pronto sintió que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban, sintió el aroma de Sasuke… "solo quería recordarte que esa es tu habitación", le dijo indicando con la mirada la puerta mas próxima…luego la besó para luego retirarse rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó una joven luego de haberse recostado en la cama – estoy exhausta, este día estuvo lleno de muchas sorpresas – dijo jugando con sus cabellos rosados

- y hablando de sorpresas… - se tocó sus labios, calientes y húmedos por el último contacto que tuvo hace unos minutos fuera de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro. Ese hombre era muy rico, amable, muy atractivo y ahora era su esposo. Ladeó rápidamente la cabeza, intentando disipar esos pensamientos. ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando? … ¿de aquel hombre que conoció hace apenas unas horas?... ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Se dijo. Aunque no podía negar que al lado de él se sentía protegida, sus ojos la hipnotizaban y sus besos… sentía que esos besos la transportaban a un mundo en el que solo existían ellos…

Pero no podía permitirse enamorarse de ese hombre, es más, no debía hacerlo.

Se sintió tan impotente y confundida. No sabía cuánto más soportaría esta farsa, ya no quería ser Karin, quería que ese hombre en la habitación contigua la amase, quería ser libre de poder amar, no quería seguir mintiendo. Ojalá no tuviera que hacer todo esto…

Él se lo dijo: "no involucres tus sentimientos en esto" debía confiar en él, era el único en quien podía confiar…pero había algo en el hombre que ahora era su esposo... ¡¡¡diablos!!! ¿Que podía hacer?

Se sentía tan débil e impotente, cogió una almohada para ahogar su llanto…

Se quedó profundamente dormida, realmente estaba agotada, rastros de lagrimas quedaban en su pulcro rostro… mañana seria un día mejor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababa de salir del baño luego de darse una ducha. Algunas gotas rebeldes escapaban de su húmedo cabello negro. Suspiró. Este había sido un día muy molesto, había conocido a la que ahora era su esposa y se dio cuenta que ella lo había engañado, pues era muy diferente a la de la fotografía. (N/a: oh!! Que gran engaño haha)

Además, se sentía incómodo con el mismo, pues sabía que esta boda solo era de imagen y para satisfacer la petición de su padre quien decía que debía de "sentar cabeza".

Sin embargo; luego de haber conocido a esa muchacha, tuvo una extraña sensación, ¿acaso era amor?, se sentía muy bien al lado de ella, sus besos eran electrizantes, ella era capaz de sacar su lado "humano", pues debía afirmar que el día de hoy había actuado muy en contra de lo habitual: siempre era serio y actuaba indolente, pero esa muchacha, Karin, lo hacia diferente…

Rozó sus labios con los dedos, todavía sentía ese sabor a cerezos…tenia sentimientos encontrados, aseguraba una y otra vez que no era amor, además, era imposible, apenas si la vio esta mañana…debía de estar loco.

Mañana tenía mucho trabajo, así que decidió alejar esos pensamientos e intentó dejar de pensar en su esposa. Que molestia. Sí, ella se había convertido en una molestia para él pues desde aquella mañana ella no abandonaba su mente…se mojó el rostro con agua fría, mañana era un nuevo día, actuaría como siempre, no vería a su "molesta" esposa hasta la noche…todo volvería a ser normal, seria de nuevo Sasuke Uchiha…

Continuará…

(1): el canon "D" d Pachebel es mi favorita ademas que rompe con la tradicional entrada nupcial, nuc le da un toque mas romantico y diferente

(2): esta canción me parece demasiado linda y romantica para el contexto d la historia (kquice poner una de algun compòsitor frances pero nu encontre una con este toque ¿sensual?....xD!), les recomiendo k mientras lean esa parte escuchen la cancion: "les parapulies de cherbourg"de michel Legrand

(3): es sabido que entre los ingleses y franceses existe una tirria mutua, desde hace muchos años ^^, en este caso Sakura hace burla de este resentimiento entre naciones al decir que le gusta la musica francesa a sabiendas d que Sasuke no es frances ^^

*******************************************************************************************

les habla la autora...( obfio xD!! ).....bueno stoi triste T_T (se nota no? ).....nu m dejaron ningun review....

uguu..... !!!!! grax a los k leen el fic...pero nu les cuesta naa dar un clic debajo d la historia y comntar k tal les pareció, acepto d too, buenos, malos comntarios, sugerencias, huevos, pifeos, etc..... ^^

claro k no dejare d publicar los capis, xq d cualquier modo terminaré sta historia ( me encanta dmzdo la trama como para cortarla ) , pero un poco d motivacion a la autora nu staria mal ¿nu creen?....

bno espero leerlos sta vez...

dejen sus reviews sobre el capi ¿k les parecio? ^^ ...n particular, disfrute mucho escribiendo el capi, me parecio graciosa la actitud de Fugaku, realmente sera un poco gracioso y morboso (muy entrometido n la vida personal d sasuke-kun) en este fic hehe ^^

ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

o hayou a todos lo lectores ^^!!!

soy yo trayendoles el tercer capi d esta historia... el viernes terminaron mis parcioales...y k mejor ,manera d celebrar k scribir un capi nuevo ^^

y ...sorpresa sorpresa.... hare mi "debut" con mi primer lemon hehe ^///^...

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto T_T, sino sasuke seria mio...o bno le permitiria estar con sakura y tendrian muxos sasukitos y sakuritas ^^

disclaimer2: adptacion d la pelicula "pecado original"

--------------------------- : cambio d escena

_palabra: pensamiento_

(N/a:): notas d la autora ^^

avisos: LEMON!!!! ^^

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI!!! =)

este capi se lo dedico n especial a rioko001 ... esper

**CAPITULO 3: **

Los primeros rayos del sol, comenzaban a filtrarse por entre las cortinas, acariciando el bello rostro de un joven, que aun yacía dormido. El día estaba comenzando. Aquellos rayos comenzaron a iluminar totalmente la habitación, iluminaron los negros cabellos del muchacho que desprendían un destello azulado, rozaron su tez y torso descubierto, era completamente atractivo: un ángel descansando.

Se comenzaba a sentir abochornado, así que por fin despertó, permitiendo apreciar sus negros ojos. _¿Cuánto he dormido?_ Se preguntaba mientras buscaba el reloj con la vista. De pronto la puerta se abre:

- al fin despiertas Sasuke-kun – era ella, su mujer. Tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un camisón de seda y una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Llevaba consigo una charola, puso esta sobre una mesa cerca a la cama del moreno – es un día precioso, no deberías dejarlo pasar de este modo.

- Hmp – fue lo único que respondió. Ella lo había sorprendido. Reparo entonces que, el estaba en su cama, con el torso desnudo y ella estaba en la habitación – aun no estoy vestido - dijo

- Que encanto – dijo ella, mientras reía sutilmente – no deberías sentir pudor, después de todo soy tu esposa ¿no es así?

- … -

- Además podría esperar, pero el café se enfriaría – y mientras decía esto, se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba la charola, cogió la tetera de porcelana y sirvió en dos tazas la bebida – si alguien viniese a despertarme y trajera consigo una agradable taza de café – le extendió una de las tazas a Sasuke, el solo la recibió - me alegraría el día… especialmente si quien lo hiciera fueras tu – agregó mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la nariz de su marido.

- El desvió la mirada para evitar que ella notase el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Sin embargo recordó algo y dijo – pero no te agrada el café, dijiste que detestabas todo aquello que no fuera acorde a tu cultura…

- Por mi hermano – lo interrumpió ella – Suigetsu es muy conservador. Decía que los hábitos europeos y todo aquello que esté en contra de nuestra cultura, eran placeres pecaminosos. Decía que eso era alienación y no permitiría que yo tomara esos "malos" hábitos. Yo fingía estar de acuerdo, ya que él leía mis cartas. No podía contradecirlo. Por eso no siempre podía contarte toda la verdad en mis cartas. ¿entiendes ahora por qué nunca te hable de mi preferencia por la música francesa?

- Tan solo asintió. Luego de una pausa tomó la palabra – bueno, entonces olvidémonos de las cartas, ahora todo ello es pasado – luego dio un sorbo a su café.

- Sí, olvidemos todo y dejémoslo en el pasado. Si pudieras aceptarme tal como soy… - dijo ella en un susurro, para sí misma.

- ¿Disculpa? – cuestiono él, no había comprendido lo que ella había dicho

- Ella decidió desviar el tema, no quería dar explicaciones, no aún. Así que le respondió con otra pregunta – ¿tú qué crees?

- Sobre que – interrogo, sin comprender a que se refería la peli rosa

- Crees como mi hermano… ¿que el placer es pecaminoso? - comenzó a acariciar su rostro juguetonamente.

El sostuvo sus manos suavemente y la beso

- Ya es tarde Sasuke-kun – dijo ella sonrojada – debes ir al trabajo -se acerco al armario y sacó el traje que ese día se pondría su marido.

- Hmp –

Se levantó, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Al salir del cuarto de baño ella ya no estaba, se había llevado la charola. Sobre su cama estaba el traje que ella había escogido. Se cambió. Estaba acomodándose torpemente la corbata cuando escucho su suave risa, giro y la vio reclinada en la puerta. Ella se acercó, cogió la corbata de su marido y la anudó.

La sentía tan cerca suyo. ¡Diablos! ese aroma a cerezos de nuevo lo hipnotizaban… había prometido que no permitiría que ella lo alterase, pero no podía. Los días junto a ella no serian como antes. Bajo la cabeza y ella alzo la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron:

- ¿te importaría acompañarme a la fábrica?

- Ella se alejo un poco, para luego sonreír y contestar – será un placer Sasuke-kun – salió de la habitación, el sonido de sus pasos rápidos se perdía por los pasillos….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos caminaban por la fábrica, entre los autos…

FLASHBACK

Cuando Sasuke llegó, su padre al verlo tan puntual como siempre, un día después de su boda, se disgusto con este. Más aun cuando vio que venía acompañado de su esposa.

- Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que has venido a trabajar- el aludido se quedo en silencio – apenas ayer te casaste y ya quieres trabajar. Además veo que tu mujer te acompaña, al menos enséñale a tu dama la fábrica. Tomate el día libre y disfrútalo con tu esposa. ¡caray pero que muchacho!

Sasuke no pudo negarse ante la petición- orden de su padre así que decidió mostrar a "Karin" las instalaciones de la empresa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Continuaban caminando en silencio. Ella diviso un auto que le llamó la atención, soltó el brazo del Uchiha y se acerco a su objetivo. Era un jaguar del 51' negro, era precioso…

- Veo que te gusta – dijo él acercándose a la muchacha – es mi favorito – ella lo miró – le pedí a mi padre que me lo diera como regalo de bodas – abrió la puerta trasera del auto, los asientos eran amplios y forrados en cuero. La invitó a entrar. Ella accedió. El hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de la ojijade. Cerró la puerta– ahora es nuestro – concluyó

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que ella preguntó:

- Dime ¿por qué elegiste una esposa japonesa? –

- El la miró – son muchas las razones. Sabes que también soy de Japón. Mi padre, al igual que tu hermano, es conservador; así que para mantener nuestras raíces, cultura y sangre insistió que mi esposa fuese de ese país. Por supuesto que yo no le vi nada de malo, incluso lo apoyo. Además por que quise recordar mi mundo y mi hogar – ella lo escuchaba con atención – y tú ¿Por qué accediste venir aquí, casarte con un extraño y abandonarlo todo?

- Por que quise olvidar y huir de ese mundo, y encontrar mi hogar…junto a ti – respondió ella – además quise convertirme en otra, creo

- El acerco su rostro al de ella – yo también soy otro…cuando estoy contigo – hizo una pausa - creo que soy… yo mismo –

Ella alzó la mirada, él le sonrió, ella se ruborizo levemente. El se iba acercando mas, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, él quería saborear esos labios, ella pedía lo mismo…por fin acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron apasionadamente…

No bastaba con los labios…sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar la cavidad del otro, lentamente, como si danzaran, disfrutando el contacto con infinito placer…

Hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente…se separaron, ambos estaban ruborizados…

Se miraron unos instantes.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir él, quería disculparse por lo que había hecho, todo había sido tan repentino.

Quería continuar hablando, pero ya se encontraba saboreando esos labios nuevamente. Ella había cerrado los ojos, la cogió por la cintura acercándola más a él, ella envolvió sus finos brazos alrededor de su cuello, la intensidad del beso era cada vez mayor, ambos se deseaban…

Ella cortó el contacto…

- Sasuke-kun esto no está bien –

- Él la beso en el cuello arrancándole un suspiro - eres mi esposa…no tiene nada de malo

- Pero – ella enredaba sus dedos en sus negros cabellos mientras buscaba un nuevo contacto con aquellos labios – nos podrían ver…

- Nadie vendrá aquí – dijo, luego de asegurar las puertas.

Se recostó sobre la joven mientras la besaba sensualmente arrancándole un suspiro. Luego de saborear sus deliciosos labios, descendió hasta su cuello, dejando marcas en él. Deshizo el nudo de su corbata, pues la prenda resultaba muy incómoda…

Ella por su parte atraía al joven hacia ella, besando cada parte de su perfecto rostro mientras bajaba las manos y desabotonaba la camisa de su esposo lenta y sensualmente. Él por su parte la atrajo más contra sí, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven, la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido así como también se embriagaba de la agradable fragancia que despedían los cabellos de "Karin"…

Por fin la había despojado de aquel incomodo vestido hace unos minutos y ahora se encontraba masajeando sus senos de tal modo que ella no podía dejar de gemir… él la acallaba con un beso…ahora su lengua paseaba lascivamente por su cuello y descendía por todo su cuerpo….hasta que llegó a la altura del ombligo, ella se estremeció…

Ahora ella lo besaba sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra descendía y comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón, acariciando su entrepierna…

- Ah…Ka-rin – gemía él por el placer. Comenzó a acariciar una de sus largas piernas, la sujetó por el trasero y comenzó a retirar la ultima prenda que cubría la intimidad de su mujer…la observo lujuriosamente, era perfecta…ella se ruborizo ligeramente…se abrazaron

Se embriagaba con aquel delicioso aroma varonil que despedía su cuerpo, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con sus finos dedos… en respuesta el moreno recostó su cabeza sobre el níveo hombro de la muchacha, comenzando a jugar con unos de sus mechones…sintió un agudo dolor en la entrepierna…continuaba con su labor de "saborear" la esencia de cerezos que despedía Karin y por fin se deshizo de su ropa interior…

Se encontraba nuevamente sobre ella, trazando un camino de besos, ella abría sus piernas por el placer que le causaba

- ¡Oh si! – exclamaba ella de tanto placer al sentir que su esposo buscaba su intimidad con su boca

- Mmm… - escapaba de sus labios…_ella era tan deliciosa_…masajeaba sus cremosos senos y sus labios retornaron a los de ella…esta por su parte masajeaba su miembro…por un momento olvido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

Sintió que ya estaba mojada, así que con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con su clítoris…poco a poco fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos…ella no podía gemir mas de placer…

Ya no podían esperar más…necesitaba estar dentro de ella y viendo que ella deseaba lo mismo la penetró… la sintió un poco estrecha…sin embargo…

- Karin – la llamo deteniéndose – su rostro expresaba cierta decepción y curiosidad

- Ella puso un semblante de arrepentimiento y… ¿vergüenza? – veras Sasuke-kun yo no soy… muchas cosas pasaron antes de conocerte…

- El la besó – no me importa lo que haya pasado antes, ahora eres mi esposa…este es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida – dijo para continuar con la labor que habían empezado…

Comenzó a embestirla lentamente. Sus cuerpos bailaban rítmicamente… ella enterraba sus uñas en su ancha espalda, enredando sus piernas e impulsándolas para aumentar el placer…en respuesta el Uchiha la sujetaba por la cadera, acelerado cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas

Ambos llegaban al clímax….hasta que finalmente el depositó su esencia dentro de ella, a la vez que ahogaban un grito en los labios del otro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y…allí entre sus brazos….ella se convirtió…en otra….alguien más….como ella misma

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tenia abrazada contra él, estaba profundamente dormida, acomodó sus finos cabellos rosas para observarle mejor el rostro… - eres hermosa - susurró mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre su frente.

Ante aquel roce ella se acerco más hacia él.

- Te amo Karin – dijo por ultimo y se quedó en silencio, apreciándola, disfrutando del dulce aroma a cerezos que despedía…quería permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuera posible ….

Debería de agradecer luego a su padre por la grata situación que indirectamente le brindó…. Esbozó una delicada sonrisa, recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo….

**Continuará…**

y k tal les parecio...merece un review??? (recuerden k s mi primer lemon...d vdd k m costo muucho recebar la informacion d `primera mano hehe O////O)

grax a todos los k leen la historia...

espero leerlos pronto

mata nee ^^

PD: saludos a rioko001 : (epero tu opinion y tus consejos salu2 )


	4. un extraño y una carta

o hayou queridos lectores ^^!!! (estoi muy emocionada xD!!)

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto T_T, sino sasuke seria mio...o bno le permitiria estar con sakura y tendrian muxos sasukitos y sakuritas ^^

disclaimer2: adptacion d la pelicula "pecado original"

--------------------------- : cambio d escena

**************** : separa las escenas o flashes que se desarrollan en el sueño de Sakura y la realidad

_palabra: pensamiento_

(...) : pequeño espacio de tiempo ( se puede interpretar como un ' horas despues...' )

(N/a:): notas d la autora ^^

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI!!! =)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 4: **

**UN EXTRAÑO Y UNA CARTA**

- Y dime Sasuke – el aludido miró extrañado a su padre por aquella interrupción - ¿eres feliz?

- El se acercó a su escritorio hojeó unos papeles y sonrió para luego responder alzando la cabeza y mirando a su padre – te lo aseguro, jamás había sido tan feliz – luego, bajo la vista, cogió una pluma y comenzó a firmar dichos documentos.

- Su padre pareció divertido por la respuesta de su hijo, el jamás actuaba así – no existe tal cosa Sasuke, es absurda la idea de la existencia de un matrimonio feliz, es incongruente, no puedo creer que tu lo creas

- Hmp- fue su respuesta. Termino de firmar el último papel, se sacó las gafas (N/a: imagínense a Sasuke-kun con gafas….kawaii!!!...sexy y lindo) y acercándose a su padre interrogó – ¿nos vamos? –

- Fugaku asintió – pensé que te cansarías pronto de ella, volverías a los burdeles y probarías un nuevo "pastelito" – agregó divertido mientras salían de la oficina en dirección a las escaleras

- Sasuke envió una mirada gélida a su padre ante aquel comentario – ya no – dijo cortante.

Continuaron el camino en completo silencio, que resultaba muy incomodo para Fugaku, quien para romper la tensión que se había formado minutos antes rompió el silencio

- Ya la has tenido mucho tiempo para ti solo – Sasuke no lo miro, temía que hiciera otro comentario inapropiado - ¿Cuándo la veremos de nuevo? Después de todo somos familia ¿no crees?

- Ya llegaban a la puerta de salida del edificio. Sabía que su padre insistiría para verlo con su mujer así que a modo de respuesta comentó – iremos al museo la próxima semana – salieron del edificio – habrá una exposición de pinturas de artistas japoneses y ella quiere ir – subió a su auto, arranco el motor y antes de salir a la avenida preguntó - ¿por qué no vienen mama y tú con nosotros? – le lanzo dos boletos a su padre y se dirigió a casa…

(…)

Sasuke y 'Karin' caminaban entre los pasillos, observando las pinturas que se exponían, eran pinturas vanguardistas que en ese entonces aun estaban surgiendo y eran desagradables para muchos de los conservadores del modernismo, entre estos Mikoto; quien al lado de su esposo iba tras de la primera pareja y observaba con desagrado el lugar. Además le resultaba muy fuera de lugar como se comportaban su hijo y la joven de ojos jade, pues Sasuke estaba tras de ella sujetándola de la cintura y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y aprovechaban cada oportunidad para besarse enfrente de todos los presentes

- ¿Quieres que terminemos de ver la exposición? – preguntaba la peli rosa mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones azulados de su marido. Hacía mucho que había perdido el interés por mirar las pinturas – Sasuke en respuesta aparto el cabello de la joven a un lado y le besó muy sensualmente el cuello

- ¡maravilloso! ¿no te parece que estos artistas tienen un gran talento Mikoto-san? – preguntaba Fugaku a su mujer

- ¡asqueroso y repugnante! – fue la respuesta de la aludida, mientras observaba una pintura cubista (1) – no le encuentro nada de artístico a esto. Podría decir que estoy en una muestra de arte barato – concluyó

Ante este último comentario todos quedaron en silencio, continuaron avanzando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación amplia y circular donde se encontraban los artistas cuyas obras se exponían, la joven peli rosa se enfoco en uno de ellos: un joven alto y delgado de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, rasgos finos y piel tan albina como la nieve. El artista, sintiéndose observado giró la cabeza y su mirada se cruzo con la de ella, le sonrió sutilmente y luego se retiro hacia una sala contigua. Ella luego de aquel cruce de miradas que tuvo con aquel joven, apartó la mirada, ruborizada.

- Mikoto noto rápidamente el carmín de las mejillas de la joven - ¿te encuentras bien 'Karin'? – pregunto entonces

- Sasuke se acerco y preocupado pregunto - ¿estás bien?

- Sí- afirmó mirando en dirección al lugar que había ocupado el hombre que la ruborizo, ahora vacío – son las pinturas, me encantan, aunque sean un arte barato – agregó. Haciendo que Mikoto se sorprenda y se indigne ante tal indirecta.

- Me disculpan- continuo entonces la peli rosa - iré a los lavabos – todos asintieron y ella se alejo tomando la dirección por la cual el extraño artista había salido…

- ¿no ha tenido fiebre estos días? – interrogo preocupado Fugaku a su hijo

- De lo que sufre es de demasiado rubor – dijo Mikoto antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder

- No es cierto – continuo su marido – una dama no usa rubor

- No…tienes razón – respondió ella y luego agregó – y una dama tampoco vaga sola por las salas entre tantos hombres

- Sasuke, comprendiendo la indirecta de su madre y un poco incomodo por los comentarios en contra de 'Karin' se alejó en busca de su esposa

(…)

- El Uchiha caminaba entre la gente buscando con la mirada a su mujer, sentía la angustia oprimirle el pecho ¿_Dónde diablos se había metido?_ Entró a una habitación en la que solo estaban las pinturas y uno que otro artista dando directivas a los ayudantes sobre cómo y dónde colocar sus cuadros, entre ese tumulto vislumbra a su esposa, quien estaba recostada sobre la pared conversando con un hombre a quien no pudo ver pues estaba de espaldas. Vio como él acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha y como jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, _mataría al maldito que había osado tocar a SU mujer_…

- Disculpe señor pero el público no puede entrar a esta habitación- lo interrumpió un hombre de seguridad, quien lo cogió del hombro para indicarle la salida

- ¡no me toque! – respondió alterado Sasuke, zafándose del agarre y empujando al hombre

- Le digo que esta prohi… -

- Esa es mi esposa ¡diablos! – espetó

- Sasuke-kun…viniste a rescatarme – dijo una suave voz femenina, era ella, quien ahora yacía abrazada a su esposo

- Karin – dijo en un suspiro de alivio, abrazándola posesivamente - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? – preguntó tras recordar esa escena en que la vio en brazos de otro hombre

- Ella fingiendo no saber nada y evitando dar explicaciones continuo – ¿no te encanta – lo beso – estar así, entre tantas misteriosas obras?

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó, cortando el beso que ella le dio.

- ¿Qué hombre Sasuke-kun? Me perdí, eso es todo

- Casi me da un infarto – dijo – ver a ese hombre tocando tu rostro y tu cabello – la acaricio suavemente

- Siente mi corazón – dijo ella colocando las manos de Sasuke sobre su pecho – siente como palpita –

- Él, en un impulso la abraza fuertemente y la besa con pasión, ella le corresponde. Cierra los ojos. _"el amor es para las personas que creen en él" recordó que dijo eso el día en que la conoció. No debía enamorarse, pero, ¡demonios! Se había enamorado de esa muchacha desde el primer momento que la vio, no quería creerlo, pero era cierto, Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado._

- Kami! – exclamó – ¡provocarás mi muerte!

- La oji-jade acercó su rostro al de él – eso espero – le dijo, para luego besarlo

A lo lejos se oía el llamado al público para visitar otra sala…a ellos ya nada les importaba, solo se besaban apasionadamente

Llévame a casa – fue lo que dijo ella al oído de Sasuke, él la beso y asintió…

_(al dia siguiente...)_

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando el nivel de ventas de este mes, de pronto, entro a la oficina el repartidor de correos. Este se dirigió al escritorio de Sasuke e interrumpiendo la labor de este dijo:

- Buenos días señor Uchiha – el aludido solo lo miró y asintió respondiendo al saludo – aquí tiene su periódico y el correo de hoy – dijo el muchacho acercándole el diario y varios sobres.

- Gracias – fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien cogió lo que el joven le entregó. Abrió el diario y rápidamente se dirigió a leer la sección de negocios. El repartidor de correos, salió silenciosamente pues ya había cumplido su labor.

Minutos después, Sasuke dejó el periódico a un lado de su escritorio. Reparo entonces en las cartas que también le habían entregado, comenzó a revisarlas una por una, todas eran de empresas que solicitaban alianzas estratégicas, invitaciones a funciones…lo de siempre – pensó – cuando entonces tuvo entre sus manos un sobre más pequeño que los demás, cuyo destinatario no era él, sino su esposa. La escribía Maehada Suigetsu. Sasuke dejó el resto del correo junto con el periódico pero aun tenía la carta de su cuñado entre sus manos; sabía que no debía abrirla pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el contenido… además era para su esposa de cualquier modo se enteraría… así que sin pensar más, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer:

"_Mi querida hermana:_

_No entiendo el por qué de tu silencio ¿Por qué me angustias y me tratas así? Hace ya más de muchas semanas que nos abandonaste y en todo este tiempo no he tenido ni una palabra tuya, si llegaste bien, si viste a lord Uchiha y si la boda tuvo lugar o no_

_¿Qué debo pensar? Ya me comuniqué a la embajada en Londres y a las autoridades _

_Espero prontas noticias_

_Con amor, _

_Suigetsu"_

_Preguntaría a su esposa por qué hasta ahora no había escrito a su familia. Aquello le resultaba extraño._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cuando hubo llegado a casa se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, ella debía de estar ahí (N/a: después de lo que paso en la fábrica ya era obvio que durmieran en el mismo cuarto). Abrió la puerta y no la encontró, se adentro más en la habitación y sintió que el aire fresco de la tarde se colaba por el balcón, giro la cabeza y ahí la vio: sentada frente a un lienzo, dibujando el paisaje que frente a ella se divisaba.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente su piel dándole un brillo perlado, sus cabellos rosados ondeaban con el viento…frente a él tenía la imagen más tierna y angelical que pudo haber visto. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella evitando hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo detrás puso sus manos sobre sus hombros; ella se tenso. Pero solo unos segundos, pues él deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla, ella se giró y esbozo una perfecta sonrisa.

- Ignoraba que fueras artista – comentó

- Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, colgándose del cuello de su marido y besándolo tiernamente en la comisura de los labios, a modo de saludo. Ignorando el comentario del moreno

- Esbozando una media sonrisa y viendo que su mujer intentaba evadir dar una respuesta insistió- jamás mencionaste que pintaras; incluso en una de tus cartas dijiste que detestabas la pintura y la música.

- Es solo que ir a aquella exposición me inspiró – respondió ella con desinterés. Sin embargo dudas comenzaron a surgir en Sasuke. _Ella actuaba de un modo extraño, la percibía diferente a como era en las cartas, sí, esa muchacha era muy diferente a la de las cartas, ella debía ocultar algo. Bueno por el momento no importaba la Karin de las cartas o la de ahora, solo sabía que la amaba desde que la vio, si amaba a ESTA "Karin" era tan impredecible, quizás por ello se enamoro de ella. hablando de cartas…_

- Te llego esta carta – dijo mientras le extendía el sobre que le había llegado esa mañana – me tome la libertad de leerlo – agregó

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, arigato – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras cogía la carta y se dispuso a leerla – conforme avanzaba en su lectura la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro fue desapareciendo hasta tener fruncido el ceño. Tan pronto terminó su lectura, arrugo el papel y salió de la habitación…

- Sasuke no comprendió el por qué del actuar de la peli rosa, solo siguió con la mirada a su mujer, luego hablaría con ella, quizás no le pediría explicaciones , pero insistiría para que respondiera la carta …

- No sé muy bien cuál es tu resentimiento respecto a tu hermano, pero creo que deberías escribirle – dijo cuando estaban sentados en la terraza, tomando una taza de té. Ella en respuesta lo miró escéptica – al menos hazlo antes de que la policía comience a buscarnos

- Ante este último comentario, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír. _Sasuke tenía razón, si no lo hacia se metería en más problemas, bastaba con los que ya tenía_ – tienes razón he sido muy dura con él. Aunque tampoco fue muy amable conmigo – agrego en tono resentido. _jamás fue amable _- Pero te prometo que le escribiré Sasuke-kun

El sonrió ante la afirmativa de su joven esposa, se acerco a ella, depositó un tierno beso en su frente y se dirigió hacia su oficina, pues tenía mucho que hacer…

****************************************************************************************************

Esta parece ser una niña muy linda – decía un hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos acuosos, quien sujetaba tiernamente por la barbilla a una pequeña de cabellos rojizos. Le sonreía mostrando sus afilados dientes…

¿Qué opina de esta otra pequeña, Suigetsu-san? – pregunto una señora de avanzada edad, quizás la tutora en aquel orfanato, indicando a la niña que estaba parada al lado de la antes mencionada

El aludido miro a la niña que mencionaron, tenía un extraño cabello rosa. La infante lo miro… tenía un aspecto desaliñado – demasiado rara – dijo- no me parece lo suficientemente linda como para formar parte de la familia Maehada…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía, nadie merodeaba por el jardín; solo una niña de cabellos rosas estaba acurrucada entre los arbustos, las gotas de lluvia mojaban su níveo rostro intentando camuflar sus lagrimas. Sus ojos rojos la delataban…. ¡Fea! ¡Frentona! ¡rara!...recordaba esas duras palabras… _¿Por qué nadie la queria? ¿realmente era tan horrible?_

Un muchacho de tez aun más blanca que la de la niña, de cabellos negros al igual que los ojos, se acerco a la pequeña. Y entendiendo el malestar de esta (pues tampoco había sido adoptado), sentándose delante de ella le habló:

¿Por qué una niña tan linda esta tan sola aquí y llora? – ella alzo la vista

No soy linda – su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse – por eso…por eso nadie me quiere

Pues yo digo que si lo eres…y lo eres aun mas cuando sonríes – ella esbozo una tímida sonrisa - ¿ves? Así luces aun más linda – ella se ruborizo – dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sa-sakura

Mmm…muy lindo nombre, eres un bello botón de cerezo – ella bajo la mirada – mucho gusto Saku-chan, yo soy Sai- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa – es malo que una linda flor este tan sola, ¿te gustaría Convertirte en mi hermana menor?...al menos seremos una familia….jamás estarás sola, yo te protegeré (…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onii-chan ¿qué haces? – preguntaba la misma joven de cabello rosáceo, de ahora unos 12 años acercándose a Sai, quien estaba dibujando un pequeño lienzo.

esto es para ti le respondió el – entregándole el dibujo, él la había dibujado, esbozaba una gran sonrisa; nadie podría haberla retratado de aquel modo tan perfecto

domo arigato onii-chan… pero yo no sonrío siempre…

mejor así- respondió el joven serio- ¿sabes? Desde aquel día que te conocí…te has convertido en mi musa…por ello quiero que solo a mi me muestres tu perfección y tu belleza…

realmente ese comentario la había dejado sin nada que decir- tan solo asintió

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el césped, aun no los habían adoptado…Sai, de ahora unos dieciséis años, descansaba apaciblemente recostado en el regazo de Sakura - ¿sabes? – cuestiono, ella lo miro expectante mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos. Hacía un par de años había dejado de querer a Sai solo como hermano - Nadie nos merece, un artista y su musa deben ser libres como las aves… ¡huyamos juntos! seremos hermanos, amantes, amigos, padres…dioses de nuestras vidas

ella vacila por unos instantes, _claro que quería estar siempre con Sai pero…también quería una familia_- etto…me gustaría estar contigo siempre sai-kun…demo…alguien podría venir…adoptarnos...a ambos…

la sujeta fuertemente por el brazo y mirándola a los ojos de manera desafiante la reta – quien querría adoptarte SA-KU-RA ¿recuerdas a aquel hombre? Eres poca cosa … Nadie te va a querer en este mundo, estas a salvo solo conmigo, sin mí no tienes nada

con los ojos empapados asintió tímidamente, pues Sai tenía razón: ella era poca cosa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No subsistiremos con solo mis pinturas…necesito tu ayuda – una muchacha de aproximadamente 20 años lo observa - hay un modo- él se acerca mientras la besa, luego la observa - tu puedes engañarlos, mírate, eres preciosa…cualquiera caerá rendido a tus encantos…el resto lo hare yo…

Sus verdes ojos se abren desmesuradamente – ¿acaso qui-quieres que hagamos eso? – pregunta – el joven solo sonríe maliciosamente – ¡por supuesto que no! ¡no te ayudare en eso! Encontraremos otro modo... yo podría…

Plaff!! – el sonido de aquella bofetada resuena por toda la habitación -¿crees que sobrevivirás sola?... ¿alguien en este mundo te aprecia?...ni siquiera aquellos a los que estafaremos te amaran, solo estarán contigo por el placer….estas sola, no vales nada….recuerda solo yo te protegeré…solo yo te amo – dijo mientras más calmado la abrazaba – ¿no entiendes Sakura?… todo esto es por nuestro futuro, por nosotros…

Cambiando de tema, ya tengo al primer estúpido a quien tendrás que enamorar - dijo mientras le mostro la foto de Sasuke – vive en Londres y pronto se casara con… - saco una foto de su bolsillo…Sakura reconoció perfectamente a la muchacha - así que la recuerdas ¿no?... a Karin, pues esta será tu venganza ¿no te gustaría al menos por un instante ocupar el lugar que debería haber sido tuyo?...

…

Bueno descansa, tu misión es fácil…no lo olvides el barco sale mañana temprano, ya sabes qué hacer con Karin…yo haré el resto… - la joven solo asintió con el rostro tembloroso…_como podía hacer esto, era cierto que odiaba a esa joven pues le robo a su familia pero… no a tal extremo de…_- ah! Pero no se te ocurra traicionarme y mucho menos involucrar tus sentimientos en esto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buen trabajo Sakura…ahora solo esperemos a llegar a Londres. Ya sabes cuándo y dónde nos reencontraremos... - el muchacho se acerca y besa suavemente a la muchacha que yacía sobre una cama manchada de sangre y con un cuerpo a sus pies, sin poder creer lo que hace unas horas acababa de hacer…. – tranquila ya pasara - dijo el - pronto estarás mejor, hiciste un buen trabajo, así que este será tu premio… - continuo él, mientras partía un pincel que tenía en la mano y con la parte filuda traza una línea suave sobre la espalda de Sakura, lamiendo luego la sangre que brotaba de la herida; la muchacha solo da un respingo, y luego se estremece ante el contacto de su piel con los labios de Sai...

*********************************************************************************************************

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor basta! ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto!...!por favor…no! – exclamaba bañada en sudor, mientras abría sus ojos jades humedecidos por las lagrimas que entre sueños había derramado…

**Continuará…**

hehe y aqui akbo el capi... (k emocion me salio un capi largo !!! yai!!!)

aclaraciones d historia:

(1) en esos años la gente aun era conservadora y el arte tambien era de esa corriente, es por ello que el vanguardismo y otras corrientes similares eran despreciadas

bueh......¡sasuke esta casado con una falsa karin: SAKURA!.... k pasara??!!...¿quien era el extraño d la galeria de arte? sasuke descubrira quien es realmente su esposa?...por que recordó Saku a Sai?...¿que pasara con Sakura? ¿realmente podran dejar todo en el pasado y llevar una vida de camino de rosas?

esto y muycho mas en el proximo capi !!! (suena como un anuncio d telenovela xD!!)...las cosas se complicaran aun más para nuestra pareja favorita

hasta ese entonces que les parecio este capi ??...¿merece un review?...espero leerlos pronto =)...(si no nu habra mas muajajaja.....pero k cosas digo O.O!! gomen, gomen, gomen !!! ... aunk d vdd quizas publique tard l prox capi....mi DVD se malogró....T_T ...i nu s facil ncontrar esa pela....)

por otro lado...vieron el manga 449?...kakashi vive!!! y x fin aparecio d nuevo Sasuke-kun!!!! kya!!!!!

bno hasta el proximo capi...besos!!

mata nee


	5. sayonara

O hayou queridos lectores!!!

Aki estoi d nuevo con un nuevo capid e la historia, crei k me demoraría en publicarlo pero me enferme (me dio gripe, crei k era la porcina =S…afortunadamente ia stoi bn) asi k n los días k stuve n cama me dieron ganas de escribir hehe…=)… aunque ahora tenga un montoon d cosas k ponerme al dia admas k se acumulan los trabajos de fin d ciclo T_T…

Aclaraciones: aparece Ino, ella es la ama de llaves de la casa, asi k s una empleada d confianza y muy querida por sasuke, a quien ella tbn estima. Pero atención es solo un cariño maternal por parte de ino (supongamos k s un poco mas vieja k sasuke hehe) y de aprecio y estima x parte de Sasuke, en la historia se da el cliché de que ella es la hija de la nana de Sasuke Ino tbn lo vio crecer, y lo quiso mucho y blablabla….

_Palabra: pensamiento_

_PALABRA: gritos_

_**Palabra:**__ indica relevancia_

_--------: separa las escenas _

_******: Separa las escenas de la narración, volviendo al presente, donde Saku está en un calabozo (lugar donde empieza la historia) contando la historia a Naruto_

_N/a: notas de la bella autora n///n (inner: ¿bella? jajaja) ttebayo!! Cállate, tengo que hacerme fama ¿no crees?...Además solo digo la verdad… (inner: ¬¬ como digas...no quiero que retrases a los lectores con mas discusiones…k comience la historia) si!!Comienza el capi!! Espera…dijiste que yo los retraso?! Grrrr!!!! ... ahora veras!!!! Muajajajja!!!! (inner: socorrooo!!!...mientras huyo disfruten de la historia!!!)_

**Pd: un sabia k tiulo ponerle a ste capi (soy pésima poniendo títulos..uds ia lo habran notado hehe..xD!!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5: **

**SAYONARA**

_-¡No! ¡Por favor basta! ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto!...!por favor…no! – exclamaba bañada en sudor, mientras abría sus ojos jades humedecidos por las lágrimas que entre sueños había derramado…_

- ¡KARIN! – Exclamó el joven que estaba al otro lado de la cama, prendiendo una lámpara – tranquila Karin todo está bien - dijo sujetando a su mujer, pues esta estaba muy alterada. La miro directamente a los ojos para calmarla – soy yo, Sasuke

Ella lo miro, parpadeo unos segundos para intentar recordar donde estaba, examino la habitación que estaba tenuemente iluminada, y poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando…sin embargo aun recordaba claramente cada imagen de su sueño… _¿por qué había recordado aquello?...tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía impotente, débil…tenía miedo_…comenzó a sollozar. Sintió entonces que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían, era ÉL…se sintió un poco aliviada

-Tranquila, fue un sueño nada mas – la consolaba él, atrayéndola más contra sí. ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y continuó desahogándose por unos minutos más. – oh…tranquila mi amor…fue solo una pesadilla – ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con la reconfortante sonrisa del moreno. Este le sonrió y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de las lagrimas del rostro de su mujer

- Ella entonces sonrió también. _Que estúpida se sentía_.

- Dime ¿te encuentras bien? – ella asintió tímidamente - ¿necesitas algo?

- En respuesta, se aferró mas al torso del Uchiha – te necesito a ti…Sasuke-kun – agregó en un susurro

- Estas aquí conmigo – agregó mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos

- Gomen por todo esto Sasuke-kun…watashi…

- No importa, solo quiero que estés bien…estás segura conmigo

- ¿Te quedaras? – cuestionó…aunque más bien sonaba como una petición

- El la recostaba suavemente en la cama – claro, claro que si – respondió

Se sentía tan segura con él, querría permanecer en sus brazos siempre. Cerró sus ojos jade y emitió un suspiro antes de quedar profundamente dormida

- Todo estará bien – susurraba, velando su sueño, acariciándola suavemente, amaba sentir su tersa y blanca piel sobre la yema de sus dedos…estuvo acariciando su espalda, cuando algo llamo su atención. Eran unas cicatrices que si bien no eran recientes, parecían haber sido muy profundas.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía de tan solo concebir la idea de que alguien haya osado tocar y dañar a su mujer… _el maldito que la haya dañado pagaría…pues de ahora en adelante él se encargaría de protegerla_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días señor Uchiha – lo saludo uno de los sirvientes de la mansión

- Buenos días – respondió frio al saludo

- El correo señor – dijo el mozuelo, estirando la mano, mostrando un fajo de cartas a su amo

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Espera…no te vayas aún – el aludido levanto la cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la voz…allí estaba su esposa, hermosa como siempre al otro extremo del pasillo. _Que mejor manera de comenzar el día que verla y perderse en sus profundos ojos esmeralda_…

- Hmp…gracias- dijo a su empleado quien todavía permanecía con las cartas en la mano. Cogió estas y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba la peli rosa. Se podía notar una leve sonrisa de medio lado adornar su rostro…

Al estar frente a ella la atrajo contra sí posesivamente para arrebatarle un beso, al cual ella correspondió gustosa.

- ¿Cómo está la reina de la casa esta mañana? – pregunto sensualmente al oído a su esposa. Ante este acto ella dio un ligero respingo y un ligero tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas. _Le encantaba hacerla ruborizar, se la veía tan hermosa e inocente_

- Mira Sasuke-kun – dijo ella para desviar la "conversación" anterior. Mostrándole una carta al Uchiha y sonriendo como una pequeña niña que cumplía con un deber satisfactoriamente – ya la escribí…la carta para mi hermano

_- ¡Cierto la carta!_ – mmm…así está mejor, gracias – dijo intentando coger el sobre

- Se lo daré a Ino para que lo envíe… ¿está bien? – comento ágilmente la joven

- No es necesario, la enviare yo…

- Demo…no tiene la dirección – explicó. _Si enviaba la carta todo se descubriría_…

- Insisto. Tengo la dirección en la oficina

- Demo… – _¡kuso! no tenía otra excusa_…

- Hmp…que molesta. Solo dámela –dijo él, arrebatándole la carta a la joven y con un hosco tono de voz…

_- ¡molesta!._.._nuevamente una palabra como esa… Sai tenía razón_… bajó la cabeza y cierto deje de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error al ver apagados esos ojos… se acerco a ella y la cogió por los hombros, ella levanto al vista – l-lo siento – articuló

Se quedó en silencio mirando detenidamente a su interlocutor…nunca imagino que él le pediría disculpas por el comentario…ni siquiera Sai lo hacía luego de reprocharle su condición…sintió una calidez en el pecho… ¿_Por qué siempre él la hacía sentirse tan bien? – _no hay por qué Sasuke-kun – fue lo único que respondió regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

- El auto lo espera señor – interrumpió uno de los criados

- Sasuke besó tiernamente a "Karin" y abrazándola se dirigieron al portón

- ¿Qué harás hoy? – pregunto

- ¿hn?...pues iré con una modista francesa, en la plaza - respondió

- Ya veo…pues necesitaras dinero

(…)

- Firme aquí señora – indicaba un hombre a la pelirosa. Luego dirigiéndose al caballero detrás de la joven pregunto – ¿desea que su esposa tenga acceso a ambas cuentas señor?

- El aludido asintió

- ¿debo firmar con mi nombre de soltera? – cuestiono divertida la muchacha

- Con el de casada por favor – respondió el hombre – tendrá que firmar en ambos documentos y para cualquier retiro en adelante también deberá de replicar la misma firma - agregó

- Arigato – cogió al pluma **Uchiha Sak- Karin** escribió…_que bien sonaba_…sentía entonces el cargo de culpa por lo que pronto haría, _jamás nadie la había tratado así y ahora que alguien lo hacía…y sabia que tampoco debía de involucrar sus sentimientos…pero ya se lo había explicado…ya no quería hacer esto…porque estaba enamorada…sí…enamorada de su esposo _– aquí tiene - dijo al fin luego de haber firmado tantos documentos. A su lado Sasuke sonreía…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dime Sasuke – el aludido levanto la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se encontraba frente a él – ¿es amor después de todo o solo lujuria? – interrogó entonces, cogiendo un puro del escritorio de su hijo y encendiéndolo con parsimonia esperando una respuesta

- ¿hay alguna diferencia? – cuestiono desinteresado; en tanto seguía leyendo algún documento que parecía más importante que aquella ridícula conversación.

- Se quedo en silencio unos minutos. _¿Qué era el amor? Pues…_ - amor es dar – hizo una pausa – y luego dar más, sin reproche alguno

- ¿y lujuria? – lo interrumpió un poco más interesado por la respuesta de su padre

- Lujuria es tomar – exhaló una bocanada de humo y continuó – y luego tomar más, sin lógica ni razón. Entonces ¿tomas o das? ¿cuál Sasuke?

- Dejo a un lado los documentos, cerró los ojos como si meditara su respuesta, dio un suspiro y por fin habló – ambas – su rostro y su voz eran serios – quiero darle todo y también quiero tomar todo de ella

_- ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer con Sasuke?_ Soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar decir esas palabras a su hijo. Tras recuperar el aliento, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro colorado, comentó - Sasuke, hijo mío, eres hombre perdido

- Hm – su padre siempre con esos comentarios. _¿Él? ¿hombre perdido? ¿y por una mujer? Si ella actuaba más extraña que él…un momento_ – no es así – Fugaku miraba extrañado a su hijo – ella es la que parece perdida – ahora comprendió, hablaba de ella - ¿cómo? ¿por qué? No lo sé – miro directamente a los ojos a su padre – pero eso cambiará…yo lo conseguiré

Fugaku solo suspiro, miro a su hijo, quien hacia unos minutos había retomado su actitud fría y seria y continuaba con su trabajo; esbozo una sonrisa, _Sasuke había caído en las redes del amor, ahora era feliz_… apagó su puro y se levanto silenciosamente. _Cuanto había cambiado_ _en apenas unas semanas de haberse casado con aquella muchacha_. "adiós hijo, nos vemos luego" dijo saliendo de la oficina, mirando al cielo azul y el sol brillante que se levantaban sobre él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salía presuroso de su oficina, aquella reunión se había extendido demasiado y él tan solo contaba los minutos para poder verla: necesitaba sentir sus suaves cabellos bajo su mentón, su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y sus deliciosos labios atrapados por los suyos…

Bajaba presuroso las escaleras cuando un extraño hombre lo llamó a sus espaldas - _¡kuso!-_ murmuró entre dientes – _más interrupciones_

- ¿señor Uchiha? –

- ¿sí? ¿desea algo? - se giro para ver a su interlocutor. Era un hombre delgado y un poco más bajo que él, de piel blanca como la nieve y rasgos finos. Tenía los ojos negros y un bigote decoraba su pulcro rostro – si me disculpa, estoy apurado

- No pretendo molestarlo mucho tiempo –

- Hmp – tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes – diga entonces de que se trata

- Una pequeñez – contesto esbozando una gran sonrisa, que al Uchiha le pareció la mas hipócrita – vera – dijo aun sonriendo – fui contratado por Lord Maehada – su expresión se tornó seria rápidamente – me llamo Yusuke Takahashi, soy investigador privado

_- ¿Tanto lio por no contestar una carta?_ – entiendo – el muchacho lo miro, él restándole importancia al tema continuó descendiendo las escaleras, seguido por el investigador – se que el señor Maehada ha estado preocupado, pero le escribimos hace poco y estoy seguro que cuando reciba la carta estará más aliviado

- ¿la señorita Maehada está bien? – interrogo entonces

- Si – pero _eso a él no debía importarle_ – además ahora es la señora Uchiha – enfatizo esta última frase – ahora es mi esposa

- Oh! Omedetou gozeimasu! –

- Hmp –

- C_uán difícil resultaba sacar la información con este hombre_ – es un misterio el matrimonio feliz – Sasuke solo lo miro extrañado. Ya habían llegado a la planta baja y se dirigía hacia su auto – seguro le complacerá oírlo a Lord Maehada

- Espero se lo informe – respondió serio

- Seré más convincente en mi informe luego de ver a su esposa – acotó

_- ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Tanta era la desconfianza de Suigetsu? Pero a fin de evitar problemas…_–está bien. Estaremos en casa el domingo en la tarde, si no le importa acompañarn—

- Será un placer – lo interrumpió el muchacho, quien volvía a sonreír exageradamente. Tendió la mano al Sr. Uchiha a modo de despedida y se retiro – ah! – se giro para ver a Sasuke entrar en su auto – diga a su esposa cuanto he esperado verla

- Lo haré – _¿quien se creía este imbécil para hablar de su mujer?_ Intentando disipar su enojo, encendió el auto y se dirigió a su hogar…

Observo su auto partir, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció en un instante, se giro para irse por fin al hotel…

_- Esto será pan comido_. El muy imbécil estaba enamorado, lo había notado – idiota- espetó a la nada, para luego continuar con su camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sasuke-kun – exclamó una bella joven al ver a su marido ingresar a su habitación – justo a tiempo – se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con desesperación.

- El solo corresponde el beso, esos labios lo volvían loco. Miro a su alrededor, las criadas estaban en la habitación, que además estaba llena de vestidos y telas por todos lados - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunto luego de cortar el contacto con su mujer

- Ella sonrió – ¿no te gustan Sasuke-kun? – dijo mostrándole dos vestidos que estaban tendidos en la cama

- Pero… - estaba confundido –

- La semana tiene siete días – respondió pícaramente – necesitare un vestido para cada ocasión…

- Hmp. Y que hay en las maletas - dijo acercándose a una esquina en la que estas se hallaban – veo que hasta ahora no las abres

- ¡No! ¡no! – exclamo ella situándose delante de su marido – no hay nada útil allí - agregó con nerviosismo. La miraba extrañado. Ella continuo – dijiste que dejáramos todo en el pasado y comencemos de nuevo ¿no? –

- Sí, pero… - _¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?_

- Además – lo interrumpió – perdí las llaves –

_Claro que no se quedaría conforme con ese pretexto, el podría abrirlas, ¿Qué ocultaba?_ …

Antes de que su esposo intente algo, lo cogió de la muñeca y lo haló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, contiguo a la puerta que daba al baño – ven, Sasuke-kun, he mandado a Ino a que me prepare agua caliente, ¿te importaría tomar el baño conmigo? – dijo en un tono provocador y con una mirada lujuriosa dedicada solo a él

En respuesta solo la besó, sujetándola por la cintura, atrayéndola más contra sí

- Se giro hacia las criadas que aun permanecían inmóviles en la recámara viendo con envidia la escena romántica que tenía su amo – si me disculpan, tendrán que salir- les dijo con una sonrisa – quiero besar a mi esposo y luego tomaremos un baño en la tina – ellas continuaron en su lugar – a menos que quieran ver lo que pensamos hacer – agrego con malicia – las criadas sonrojadas y comprendiendo la indirecta, abandonaron la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Entendiendo que su esposa quería evitar retomar el tema de las maletas solo comento – eres una ladina

- Ella sonrió – quizás, pero ¿no crees que esto es mejor que preocuparnos por unos estúpidos vestidos más, o menos? – decía mientras aflojaba la corbata de su esposo y caminaban juntos adentrándose en el cuarto de baño, donde la tina los aguardaba, despidiendo un agradable aroma a cerezos…

Pues creo que si – respondió besándola en el cuello y estremeciéndola ante el contacto húmedo de sus labios con su piel. _Será un muy agradable baño_ – pensó

(…)

Ambos descansaban en la tina, ella estaba envuelta por los fuertes brazos de su marido y su cabeza reposaba sobre su bien formado pecho. Permanecían en silencio, solo escuchando la respiración acompasada de su acompañante. Cuan cómodos se sentían…

- Olvidé decirte que tendremos visitas este domingo – dijo él rompiendo el silencio, acariciando los cabellos de su mujer – un autentico investigador privado – sintió que el cuerpo de la joven se tensó

- Así que Suigetsu lo envió – dijo fríamente tras haber estado en silencio unos minutos

- Se preocupó por la reacción de 'Karin' – así es – afirmo – el detective Takahashi – hizo una pausa – Yusuke Takahashi

- Ella se giró y envió una mirada interrogante a Sasuke – ¿Takahashi dices?

- Sí, pero no te angusties, solo necesita verte y saber que estas bi--

- Por qué todo tiene que ser así ¡maldita sea! – exclamó furiosa. _Estúpido Sai. Sabía que no debió aceptar esta propuesta…_

El joven Uchiha no comprendía el por qué de la reacción de su cónyuge, supuso solamente que era por lo incómodo que resultaba que enviasen a un investigador por no haber enviado una simple carta, claro a él también lo disgustaba en sobremanera.

- Olvidémonos de esto ¿te parece? – posó su manos sobre sus delgados hombros – retomemos lo que hace unos minutos hicimos. Sé que te gustó…

- Dio un respingo al sentir sus labios en su cuello, cerró los ojos. _Ojalá pudiera dejar todo atrás y comenzar a vivir desde ahora, ser libre y poder amar sin temor…_ - está bien- respondió, girándose y besando lujuriosamente a su marido…

*********************************************************************

La joven interrumpe su narración. El rubio monje (N/a: es Naruto, lo sabían ¿verdad?) levanta la vista y ve que la peli rosa observa con cierto pavor una maquina torturadora. Comprende su miedo…ella no debería estar en este lugar. Amar no es pecado…

- ¿Co-como muere uno con eso? – dijo sin quitar la vista de ese objeto causante de su pavor

- La contempló unos segundos, _pobre muchacha_ – me parece que al girar la rueda le rompe el cuello a la victima

- ¿Y si no? – cuestionó, intentando disimular desinterés al ver la forma de cómo moriría

- ¿tiene miedo? – preguntó_. Lo tenía claro está, pero ella no quería admitirlo_

- No. Karin no – respondió con firmeza. Él la miro intrigado. Ella se giro y contemplo una rebeldes lagrimas escapar de sus orbes esmeralda – pero Sakura sí.

_- ¿Sakura? De quien habla esta muchacha, tanto tiempo en prisión le afectaba_ – no entiendo – hizo una pausa - ¿Quién es Sakura?

- Haruno Sakura… ¿Quién es ella? – repitió la pregunta, observando a su interlocutor con una forzada sonrisa – es la pregunta que Sasuke-kun debió hacer desde un principio…

*********************************************************************

- Busco al señor Uchiha – se oía una voz masculina por los pasillos del edificio de la empresa. Un hombre de estatura alta, delgado y de un particular cabello lila y ojos celestes caminaba con pasos presurosos haciendo caso omiso de los empleados que intentaban detenerlo…

- disculpe mi lord pero no puede entrar de este modo, espere un momento por favor, le informaremos de su visita al señor Uchiha…

simplemente paso por delante de aquel joven, divisó frente a él una puerta que daba acceso a la oficina del gerente, no esperó a llamar y sin más reparos se adentro llamando la atención del hombre que se encontraba adentro quien lo miro extrañado con sus oscuras orbes. Supuso que sería él… - ¿señor Uchiha? – el caballero aun sorprendido asintió aunque desconocía de quien se trataba – me llamo Suigetsu

_- ¿acaso había dicho Suigetsu? Ese era el nombre de el hermano de Ka--_

Mientras continuaba en esas cavilaciones aquel hombre confirmó su suposición

Soy Maehada Suigetsu. El hermano de Karin

(…)

La oficina estaba vacía, solo dos hombres se encontraban manteniendo lo que parecía ser de lejos una agradable conversación, pero…

- Comprenderá usted lo disgustado que me encuentro al recibir esta carta – quien hablaba era el muchacho de cabellos lilas. Mostraba a su interlocutor una carta que sacaba de su bolsillo. Sasuke reconoció el sobre, _era el que había enviado hace una semana_

- ¿Disgustado? Pensé que recibir la carta lo alegraría, Karin y yo la enviam--

- Esta carta, señor Uchiha, ¡no es de Karin! – exclamó cortante el Maehada

- Este hombre comenzaba a cabrearlo _¿Quién mas sino podría haberla escrito? ¿desconfiaba de un Uchiha?_ – claro que es de ella, fue ella quien me la entregó y yo mismo la envié

- ¡Pero esta carta NO LA ENVIÓ MI HERMANA! – su voz se oía desesperada y atemorizada, se sentía furioso e impotente de toda esta situación incierta

- ¡Sr. Maehada ESCUCHEME! – él también ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, _le diría un par de cosas para que entienda que sí había enviado la carta que Karin, su esposa, había escrito_…pero no pudo hacerlo pues un leve sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos, _¿acaso Suigetsu estaba llorando? ¿por una maldita carta?_

- Disculpe – dijo intentando disipar el ambiente tenso – creo que ambos nos alteramos. Déjeme explicarle…le juro que--

- Jure lo que quiera – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke lucían más acuosos que de costumbre y se podía leer desesperación en ellos. Desdobló la carta que estaba arrugada en sus manos, mostrándosela luego al que se supone seria su cuñado – esta letra, no es la de Karin –suspiro con pesadez - es la letra de una extraña. Alguien desconocida…al menos para mí

La carta cayo de sus manos, Sasuke la recogió y observo la caligrafía. Suigetsu tenía razón ¡esa no era la letra de Karin!...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordó detalles pequeños desde que la conoció: no era una fotografía falsa la que ella había dicho que envió, por eso la Karin de ahora era muy diferente a la de las cartas, por eso no quiso abrir las maletas, por eso se resistía a responder la carta. Él lo había notado: esta Karin era **muy** diferente a la de las cartas, pero no quiso darse cuenta… ¿Quién diablos era ella?...las piezas se armaron solas, todo encajaba…un mal presentimiento lo invadió y sin decir nada salió presuroso de la oficina…

Como alma que llevaba el diablo, manejaba por las calles esperando encontrarla aun en casa, pedir explicaciones y buscar a la que debería ser su verdadera mujer…solo esperaba que no fuera tarde

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡donde esta! – gritaba desde el portón de la mansión, azotando la puerta del auto al salir. Los criados salieron a su encuentro atemorizados por los gritos que se oían por todo el lugar

- Ino salió a su encuentro, asustada por el actuar de su amo – señor iba a llamarlo.

- ¡Retírate! – exclamo apartando a la dama de su camino - ¡Maldita sea dime donde esta ella! – repetía mientras subía presuroso las escaleras

- No lo sé señor – explicaba entre lagrimas – ¿dígame que le pasa? – le preocupaba y lo asustaba el estado de su amo

No escuchaba a nadie, la ira lo cegaba, empujo con rudeza la puerta, se adentro a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Se acerco al armario y lo abrió, solo estaban los colgadores vacios.

- Dime Ino ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó, _al menos a alguien debió decir a donde iba. ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo?_

- Me mando a hacer un encargo y cuando regrese ella ya no estaba – intentaba explicar entre sollozos

- Kuso, kuso, ¡KUSO! – gritaba al aire – buscando por todos lados algún indicio de su paradero. Ino solo lloraba reclinada en la puerta…

Decidió buscar las maletas, aquellas que ella siempre se negó a abrir. Las halló, disparó su arma para romper los candados y por fin pudo ver lo que había al interior: habían varias fotos de la joven de cabellos oscuros, de ojos bonitos y de gafas. Ella si era la verdadera Karin. Continúo hurgando y encontró vestidos oscuros y conservadores, encajes, pocas joyas y una biblia. Sí recordaba que la mujer con la que hablaba por cartas era conservadora y religiosa. Todo lo contrario a como era **ella**…

Tiró las maletas a un lado y continuo buscando alguna señal que indique su paradero o al menos devele quien era. _¡Maldita zorra!_ Él _le había dado todo, dinero, un hogar…su amor. Él había cambiado por ella… _

Levanto su mirada y se topo con su reflejo. Se acercó a este y vio sus ojos de un ligero tono carmín por la ira que lo consumía. Reparo entonces que detrás suyo había un objeto inusual. Se giró y se acerco hacia el buró que estaba detrás. Sobre este yacía una pequeña caja que en su interior guardaba el anillo de matrimonio. Aquel que él le dio, haciéndola su mujer. A un lado había una pequeña nota:

"_sayonara Sasuke-kun_

_PD:gomen"_

Arrugo el pedazo de papel. Cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira que no podría desbordarse más. Sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, una sensación de ansiedad, vacio, desolación, desesperación…no sabía lo que era. Tenía que calmarse, miro a Ino que lo miraba asustada, nadie lo había visto perder los cabos. Suspiró:

- ella no volverá ¿o si Ino? – pregunto a su ama de llaves. Con la mirada perdida. Suplicante de que ella le dijera que sí, que todo esto era un sueño, una pesadilla como las que su esposa tenia.

- Jamás estuvo aquí – respondió acercándose a Sasuke. Se puso delante de él y acaricio su rostro – usted estuvo casado con un sueño – hizo una pausa al ver los ojos llorosos de su amo – un sueño que le robó el alma y el corazón.

Sasuke se aferro a la muchacha, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Ino acariciaba sus cabellos maternalmente.

- tranquilo mi niño – susurraba - nadie vale sus lagrimas, usted no la necesita…

quiso continuar pero sintió el cuerpo tenso de su amo, bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con una negra y penetrante mirada

quiero que vuelva – atino a decir. Dejando perpleja a Ino

**Continuará…**

Que tal estuvo?... aunk me pegue dmzdo a la pela....me gustó la parte final...x cierto: cada vez escribo mas paginas!!! kyaaa!!!. Realmente pensaba alargar más el capi, pero mejor los dejo con las ganas de saber k + pasara …muajajaja

Espero sus reviews …recuerden que los k no tienen cuenta tbn pueden comntar…

Ya tengo avanzada una parte del próximo capi..asi k si quieren k lo suba pronto … (inner: ahora comienzan las condiciones/ amenazas muajajaja) calla ninia!! Aunque bueh mi kerida inner tiene razón ..si recibo mas de 15 reviews (no soi tan exigente o si??) publicare el capi el próximo fin de semana, a pesar de k tngo k ntregar muchos trabajos, exponer disfrazada (inner: ¬¬ se refiere a ir con ropa formal) y estudiar para los finales…

Espero leerlos pronto

Matta nee

Gross bisus =) (inner: y d nuevo le metes l francés…a nadie le interesa saber k eres bilingüe!! Iop: xq siempre me llevas la contra!!!...se me salió y ya inner: si si ¬¬ iop: … T_T inner: mejor vámonos iap y hasta l prox capi… ia nuc k carita poner)


	6. aviso

O hayou!!!

Gomen a aquellos k creyeron k era un capi nuevo … pero un es así….al contrario…

No subiré el capi ya k un cumplieron mi expectativa ( no hubo reviews….. excepción de rioko-san ^^….tan mal estuvo el capi….??) T_T……

Pero Buehhh… este s un aviso para decir k ( inner: …muajajja….NU HABRA MAS HISTORIA!!!! Mauajjaja)

--……..---- (silencio….fondo lúgubre…..)---….------

**Natsumi: ¬¬…..lapazo!!! Plash!!! …..No!!!! …NO DEJARE D ESCRIBIR L FIC…admas k agradezco mucho a las reviews d los k leen la historia ^^ y tbn a toos los k leen…el aviso s k si bien ya tngo listo el capi…. Me faltan algunas correcciones…y nu podre hacerlo hasta k acaben mis exposiciones y examnes en la U….asi k m demorare n publicar….aunk si continuan dejando reviews…..kreo k para la prox semana les dare una sorpresa ( no sera un nuevo capi…pero si algo liiindo…kreo xD!!!)**

Espero leerlos pronto

Y gomen de nuevo para aquellos que esperaban el capi…pero la U s crucial por estos días…sino mi mama m castiga y ahí "si la canción…"

Matta nee

(inner:...pero ninios para k nu se aburran pueden ir leyendo mis otros fics^^... ) Natsumi: sip ...al mnenos tienes una buena idea inner del mal (inner: hmp ¬¬....m parezco a sasuke -kunnn kawaiiii!!!!) Natsumi: xD!!!....a lo k ibamos....sip ...puden visitar mis otras historias y opniar k les parece

Besos ^^

Natsumi-san

PD: nu es k los kiera presionar a k djn reviews...pero como dije antes....s bueno tbn motivar a la autora...espero sus consejos , comntarios, disgustos y felicitaciones....s bueno sentir el aprecio d los lectores....nu cuesta muuucho darse unos minutos y dar clic n l botoncito verde d abajo ^^


	7. Chapter 6

O hayou queridos lectores!!!

priemro k todo: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ...GOMEN....(inner: natsumi s epostra a sus pies...y io tbn?...kya!!!) lles prometi el capi para el viernes o sabado a mas tardar...pero hubo un problemon: primero k tuve finales hasta el sabado n la noche y luego tuve k viajar asi k nu tok la laptop toa la semana....y lo peor...buuu U_u...entro virus a mi usb y tbn a mi laptop....tuve k formatear todo.... (m kede sin historia T_T...)

asi k el lunes comnce d nuevo...grax a leer los capis colgados n la pag....y aqui tienen el nuevo capi ^^...sera un capi casi de relleno...pero leanlo plz!!

disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi....( aunk Sasuke a veces a mi...veran nos turnamos para tener a sasuke-kun)

disclaimer2: adaptacion de la pèlicula "PECADO ORIGINAL"

Aclaraciones: creo k n l capi 5 dije k Ino, solo siente cariño maternal para Sasuke pero ...n este capi saldra a flote un nuevo sentimiento....(pero nu se preocupen...eso servira solo para que ino guarde rencor a saku y no kiera verla mas....)

_Palabra: pensamiento_

¡palabra!: gritos

_**Palabra:**__ indica relevancia_

_--------: separa las escenas _

**Pd: como ya saben soy pesima poniendo titulos...y nu sabia como titular este capi....admas k salio d un momento d inspiracion (pues la escena del burdel apenas si son 2 minutos en la pela y io..pues....^^)**

**AVISO: ene ste capi habra un casi lemon....y aunk nu lo tenia previsto es: SASUHINA....**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPI...^^!!!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 6: **

- Quiero que vuelva Ino – repetía sobre el regazo de la joven mucama.

- No cariño, no – intentaba convencerlo - ¿para qué? ¿para qué quiere que esa—que ella vuelva?

Deshaciendo el abrazo, levanta uno de sus brazos. su mano aun sostenía el arma con el que había forzado las maletas. Jamás habría esperado esta reacción por parte de Sasuke, el jamás se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, nunca antes había sentido nada…no hasta ahora.

- No Sasuke-kun – intentó sonar dulce – usted no quiere hacer eso – de soslayo intento coger la mano de su amo y deshacer el agarre. Sin embargo, el moreno, viendo la intención de esta, aprisionó su delgada muñeca con la mano libre.

- No te atrevas a desafiarme –dijo fríamente, con una mirada llena de odio, pero también de dolor.

La rubia, salió tímidamente de la habitación, nada podría hacer ahora por su amo. Como le dolía verlo así. Solo esperaría a que pronto terminase esta pesadilla, que todo volviera a ser como antes de que esa mujer llegara a sus vidas.

_**Odiaba a esa mujer**__: la odiaba porque le robó a Sasuke, porque el poco afecto que les demostraba se desbordó solo para __**ella**__, porque fue __**ella**__ quien cambió a Sasuke cuando ella nunca lo consiguió, la odiaba porque era joven y hermosa, de buen apellido y adinerada; a pesar de querer a Sasuke como un hijo, también lo amaba…por eso la odiaba: Porque __**sabía que él la amaba**__. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- buenos días Mikoto-san –saludo cortésmente al ver llegar a la madre de su amo.

- ¿dónde está mi hijo? -pregunto subiendo las escaleras – maldita mujer. Supe que desde aquel día en el teatro no era más que una… que kami-sama nos ampare, ¿qué vamos a hacer sin el dinero? Ella se lo llevo todo…

- Ino solo escuchaba las palabras de la madre de Sasuke. _Así que encima se llevo el dinero de Sasuke… _escuchaba como se oían gritos maldiciendo a Karin en la habitación y observó cuando Mikoto salió llorando, gritando a los cuatro vientos que desde ahora Sasuke no era su hijo ni volvería a hablarle…_seguro que su hijo le habría confesado que aun amaba a su esposa._

Durante los días siguientes nadie volvió a visitarlo y Sasuke seguía encerrado en su habitación…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba sentado en aquel balcón donde la vio pintando, aspirando el aroma que aun tenia la almohada que ahora yacía envuelta en sus brazos. _Se encontraba furioso, con ella y con él, maldita la hora en la que se enamoró, maldito el momento en que la vio y quedo prendado de esos cabellos rosas, sus jades ojos y su suave piel: estaba furioso porque la amaba. Quería encontrarla y SÍ, deseaba matarla. Encontrarla porque quería antes que todo conocer explicaciones…Y matarla, pues sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de aquella mujer que lo había engañado; por tanto si no era de él, no permitiría que esté con nadie, jamás la compartiría: es y seguiría siendo su mujer. Le dolía haberla perdido pero le dolía más saber que ella había herido su orgullo, por ello también lo haría. Apretó con fuerza la almohada, inhaló una vez más la agradable fragancia a cerezos, la extrañaba…kuso…la deseaba…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Por fin había decidido salir de su encierro.

Ella salió alegremente a su encuentro:

- konbanwa Sasuke-kun – saludo tiernamente

- El tan solo la miro gélidamente, haciendo que esta se estremezca – _**ella**__ lo llamaba así_ – hmp – respondió al saludo.

- Di-disculpe Sasuke-san – continuo ella – ¿desea que le prepare un baño? ¿le preparo la cena?

- Déjalo así Ino – habló él – saldré esta noche, no me esperen – ella quiso preguntar algo pero la interrumpió – supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que ve y hazlas.

- H-hai – se retiró sin decir nada más_. Maldita zorra, ¿qué le había hecho a Sasuke-kun?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vagaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno, intentaba disipar su mente, eso era lo que intentaba cuando salió. Pero no podía, llevaba en su mente su imagen grabada, su voz, su aroma, sus abrazos y besos, su cuerpo…

Se detuvo frente a un portón de madera, la casa era vieja pero conservaba un aire aristocrático. Necesitaba satisfacer ciertas necesidades, quizás al menos así la olvidaría, probaría un "pastelito nuevo" como había mencionado su padre hace mucho. Suspiró y se adentró en aquel lugar…

- ¡¡Kyaa!! ¡Pero si es Sasuke-kun! – chillaron unas jóvenes, rodeando al hombre que acababa de entrar.

El aludido continuó caminando, hasta llegar a lo que sería el lobby de la mansión

- Hace mucho que no venia Sasuke-san – una imponente voz se hizo presente en aquella habitación. El aludido solo la miro. La mujer, de cabellos rubios sujetados en dos coletas bajas y de prominentes curvas, entendió perfectamente el estado de su cliente. – con problemas ¿no? sígame tengo lo que necesita

La mujer lo guió al segundo piso de aquella casona, él la seguía silenciosamente…

- Acaba de llegar esta mañana – dijo para romper el silencio – un "bocado" japonés para reyes

- Arqueó una ceja. _Esa mujer era capaz de decir que traía una princesa con la sola intención de obtener más dinero_.

Habían llegado al final del pasillo, y ella se detuvo frente a una amplia puerta tallada de caoba, cogió la manija de esta y se adentraron en el lugar…

La habitación era amplia, de un suave tono crema, los muebles de madera fina. Se oía "historia de amor" como fondo del lugar… una amplia cama se lucia con _glamour_ en aquel lugar, al lado, sobre el buró los mejores coñacs, whiskys y vinos decoraban el entorno.

- Espero sea de su agrado Sasuke-sama – dijo ella mientras sasuke se sentaba en un pequeño sofá cercano.

- Hmp

Está bien – continuo, entendiendo que su cliente no estaba para descripciones y prolongadas presentaciones. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir … -póngase cómodo Sasuke-san, la muchacha vendrá en unos instantes

- Como sea. Solo tráela

Cerró los ojos y dejo su cuerpo descansar. Hace una semana que ella ya no estaba…reaccionó al ver que de nuevo ella estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, no podía olvidarla en ningún instante…_maldita se—_

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y los orientó en dirección de dónde provino el ruido. Vio a una joven de cabellos largos y morados, de una piel blanca, _mucho más que la de ell--_, y de unos ojos perlas. Era bonita tenía que admitirlo. La recorrió con la mirada: de voluptuosas formas, grandes pechos y anchas caderas. Sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa. Al menos ella logró su aprobación. Se divertiría esta noche

La muchacha, que no tendría más de 20 años, se acercó tímidamente a él; y como buena conocedora de cuál era su labor, se ubicó detrás de Sasuke, quien aún permanecía sentado; y comenzó a masajearle la espalda a la vez que iba retirando su saco. Minutos después comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con tal lentitud que el Uchiha, sin poder contenerse más, la atrajo contra sí y la beso con desesperación. Este acto realmente la asustó, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía qué. Sin poner más resistencia correspondió al contacto…

No supo cuanto pasó, pero ahora se encontraba debajo de él, dejando que bese su cuello y acaricie sus senos…sintió asco por lo que estaba haciendo, _¿por qué creyó que hacerlo sería tan fácil? jamás debió huir de casa._ Estaba aterrorizada de lo que aquel hombre le hacía, cada contacto le causaba repugnancia…y ni siquiera era por amor, el solo era como una bestia que deseaba sexo.

Sentía dolor, él la abrazaba posesivamente, la besaba con rudeza, la estaba penetrando con… no era lujuria, no era pasión, mucho menos era amor… ¿entonces? Era como si él estuviera desahogando su ira y frustración con ella. ¿Acaso era solo eso? ¿Un instrumento de desahogo y des-stress?...no supo cuando, pero ya no quería hacerlo entre sollozos pedía:

- Basta – las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. El continuaba embistiéndola. Demandando una nueva posición, reclamando sus besos…

- ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Dilo! - reclamaba él – ella tan solo cerró sus ojos…

- ¡Onegai…detente Sasuke-kun! – dijo tan alto como su voz le permitía. No supo cómo pero recordó el nombre de aquel hombre: _"es nuestro cliente especial…atiende bien a Sasuke-sama" _le había dicho Tsunade. Las lagrimas surcaban su pulcra piel, entonces sintió que él se detuvo.

Abrió entonces sus ojos y se encontró con los negros de él. Creyó que él la miraría con molestia o furia por no complacerlo, pero entonces noto cierta humedad por su mejilla…aquel hombre estaba llorando.

- Go-gomen – dijo retirándose de encima de ella. cuando escucho aquel "Sasuke-kun" hizo que ella volviera a su mente. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella joven no merecía lo que él hacía. Además que él no dejaba de pensar en su mujer. Jamás sentiría el placer que tenía con Karin, jamás amaría a nadie más que a ella. jamás nadie podría compararse con ella. amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus negros ojos, se sentía tan débil, tan solo tan estúpido de todavía a amarla. No le importo que la muchacha lo viera llorar, solo quería desahogarse aun mas, llorar por ella y recordarla aun a sabiendas de que aquello le causaría dolor.

La muchacha aun no reaccionaba, las manos le temblaban por lo que había pasado. Pero el amargo llanto del hombre de al lado la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Sasuke-san - intentó llamarlo, mas el joven continuaba llorando como si ella no existiese – Sasuke-san ¿se encuentra bien? – interrogó nuevamente

No era necesario que le pregunte dos veces la había oído y claro que no se encontraba bien. Levanto el rostro, que estaba escondido entre la almohada y se encontró con sus aterrorizados ojos perla

- Lo siento. No quería asustarte. Creo que mejor dejamos esto –

_- Qué alivio. Ella tampoco quería hacer esto_. _Pero…_- pero Tsunade-sama, ella me pedirá el dinero y si no…

- ¡Dile que le pagare! – espetó. Luego más calmado agregó – solo quiero estar solo. Vete por favor

- ¿Está usted seguro Sasuke-san? – _no podía dejarlo así. Después de todo era su cliente y debía encargarse de hacerlo sentir bien_. Apoyó su delicada mano sobre el hombro del moreno…

- Vete – dijo con la voz más alta sin llegar aun a gritar, deshaciéndose del agarre – déjame solo. Si no lo haces juro que esta vez no seré compasivo al verte llorar.

Ante esta amenaza, la joven cogió sus prendas del suelo, se envolvió con una sabana y salió rápidamente de la habitación…

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volvió en sí. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Se repetía una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía tan culpable, culpable de faltarle a SU mujer.

Se envolvió con la sabana restante y se acercó al bar, cogió una botella de whisky y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos. En el tocadiscos una canción comenzaba…

_"Les parapluies de Cherbourg…mi favorita"_

Esa era Su canción: la de ambos, cuando ella le dio el sí, cuando estaban juntos, cuando era feliz.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus azabaches ojos, que ahora lucían hinchados y rojos. Lanzó su vaso contra la pared y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Maldijo el día en el que se enamoró de ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de la habitación del hotel: Ahora le tocaba actuar a él.

Se acomodó los bigotes, se miró en el espejo y se enrumbó hacia donde supuso el hombre desesperado podría estar.

.

.

.

- ¿Que lo trae por aquí gran caballero? – se abalanzo contra él una muchacha

- Si viene a disfrutar con nosotras le aseguro que está en el lugar indicado. Escójame a mí y conocerá el paraíso – sonrió lujuriosamente una segunda joven. Él solo continúo su camino llegando hasta el lobby. Ahí una mujer rubia estaba sentada tomando de una botella de sake

- Konbanwa – saludo cortésmente acercándose a la dama, besando una de sus manos y sonriéndole.

- ¿qué es lo que quiere? – interrogo cortante. No caería ante los juegos de un mozuelo.

- Viendo que no tenía caso alargar las cosas, respondió –busco al señor Uchiha, sé que está aquí, es urgente.

- Asi que era eso… Hinata – llamó. La muchacha de ojos perlas apareció en la habitación - tu estuviste con él hasta hace unos minutos. Lleva a este hombre a la habitación.

- H-hai Tsunade-sama

.

.

.

La muchacha lo había dejado en la puerta, ahora solo hacía falta girar el picaporte entrar. Lo hizo silenciosamente. No encontró nada, recorrió con paciencia la habitación hasta que lo halló: de espaldas a él, recostado en el sofá bebiendo de una botella de coñac y escuchando repetitivamente una canción… _pobre hombre_. Sonrió sin que el Uchiha lo viera y por fin habló _ya era hora de actuar_….

- ¿Señor Uchiha? –

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz. No podía ser otro que…

- Apagó el tocadiscos y giro el rostro para reconocer a su interlocutor – Yusuke Takahashi.

- ¿Qué coincidencia no? me dijeron que aquí me esperaría una joven, pero creo que me equivoque de habitación - explico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- … -

- Pero dígame ¿qué hace usted por aquí? y su linda esposa, ¿qué dirá?

-No vuelva a mencionar a mi mujer –respondió poniéndose de pie. Aunque, debido a que había bebido en exceso no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

- Antes de que Sasuke caiga al suelo lo sujetó y lo acomodó nuevamente en el sofá – hombre pero por qué esa reacción. ¿Qué ha pasado con usted?

- Pues es una larga historia…muy graciosa. De un hombre que se enamoró de una princesa, ella fingió amarlo y solo fue porque ella quería diversión, él fue solo un bufón…

(…)

**Continuará… **

K tal?....lo se stuvo cortito, ( nu m tiren tomates x eso T_T) pero el prox capi sera mas largo y lo pondre mas pronto.^^ (inner: dependera tbn d sus reviews sino...io formateare la notebook d natsumi y nu habra + hisotria muajajjaja)..xq ahora k comnzaron las vacaciones....m pondre a scribir como lok (inner: mas aun??...si ya stas lok xD!!)

merezco reviews??

nos leemos pronto y cuidense mucho...

pd: creo k la vez pasada nu les puse el link d la cancion "les parapulies d cherbourg"...estara en mi profile...si desean oirla ^^

matta nee a toos...kisses


	8. cap 7

**konbanwa!!...luego d uan semana aparezco aki con un nuevo capi d al historia.^^**

**les cuento k ayer recibi las notas d mis examenes finales...y pase toos mis cursos, incluyendo mate ^^....!!!...entonces llegaron la inspiracion y la ganas d escribir y aki esta... DISFRUTENLO!!!**

DISCLAIMER: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero cuanto deseo k sasuke sea mio ^///^.....todos son propiedad d Masashi

Disclaimer2: adaptacion de la pelicula pecado original

------------ : cambio de escena

_palabra: pensamientos_

"palabra" : sarcasmo

PALABRA : importante

(...): minutos despues, luego

N/a: nota de autora ^^ (inner: por favor es completo: la linda autora) natsumi: me ruborizo...gracias ^///^ (inner: mmm....solo digo la verdad hehe :P)

**y aki el capi...espero les guste n_n**

**-.*-.*-.*-.*-.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Tras haberle contado su historia al detective Takahashi quedaron en completo silencio.

- ¿y las autoridades no hicieron nada? – hablo al fin el hombre de bigotes.

- Negó con la cabeza – es que realmente no hubo crimen alguno – Yusuke lo miro interrogante. Y el moreno continuo, esbozando una sonrisa forzada, irónico – después de todo era mi esposa, ella solo tomo lo que le correspondía: todo lo que yo le ofrecí…

- Su dinero ¿no es así? - el Uchiha solo asintió cabizbajo. Hubo una pausa – y también su amor

Esta vez no dijo nada. La respuesta era más que obvia.

- ¿y no sospechó nada?

_- Eso es lo que lo tenía furioso. Como no fue capaz de notar nada extraño. Actuó como un completo imbécil y ella, en algún lugar, ahora se reía por ello -_ Parece que no conozco demasiado a las mujeres como yo creí -

- Y yo las conozco lo suficiente. Demasiado diría yo, como para decir que no me sirven de mucho; solo para satisfacer ciertas necesidades – al decir la última frase dirigió una mirada a la cama, desordenada, avergonzando un poco a Sasuke – pero, para relacionarme en serio prefiero la compañía de los hombres.

- Hmp – este hombre le parecía un completo imbécil. Lo hartaba verlo sonreír siempre, hipócritamente, pero quizás era su única esperanza para… – escúcheme – el detective prestó atención - ¿puede encontrarla?

_- Perfecto. Había caído_. Quizás…pero por ahora estoy buscando a la verdadera Karin. Con la que usted debió casarse – y dicho esto saco una foto similar a la que tenia Sasuke, aquel día en que todo empezó… - ya sabe, el señor Suigetsu me contrató para ello.

- Ah claro. Y dígame ¿la encontraron?-

- Cogió un puro de la pequeña mesa de al lado – aun no – lo encendió e inhaló – pero supongo que pronto lo haremos.

- Ya veo – también cogió un puro – déjeme aconsejarle algo: si la hallan quizás encuentren a la Karin con la que me casé y…

- Pues es posible – exhalando una bocanada de humo – y también viceversa ¿no?

- Asintió. _Este hombre no lo ayudaría con facilidad_ – le pagaré lo que quiera si la encuentra para mí – _encontrarla…_ - es lo único que quiero

_- Sakura, haz hecho tu trabajo mejor de lo que crees. Jamás esperé que lo hicieras tan bien._ Sonrió para sí – supongo que ya se habrá recuperado de sus deudas –

_- Tsk._ _Bueno, ya estaba recuperando algo, no era fácil volver a manejar las sumas que antes tenía después de haberse quedado con 10 y 5 dólares en sus cuentas respectivas. Pero ahora el dinero no importaba, haría lo que fuera por tenerla frente a él _- solo hágalo. No se preocupe por el dinero, le pagaré

- Mmm…Creo que lo haría – _por supuesto que lo haré. Tú serás quien me guie a ella. pero hay algo que quiero saber, hay algo que tus ojos me dicen pero tu boca no_ – si encuentro a SU Karin – Sasuke lo observó fijamente – si la trajera ante usted. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué beneficio obtendría? Perdió el dinero, le entrego todo su amor, se arruino… ¿Qué podría querer de ella?

- Sonrió con soberbia. Para _que otra cosa sino que para_… – quiero matarla –respondió.

- El hombre de mostacho se quedó perplejo. _¿Matarla había dicho? Estaba bien que estuviera herido, pero no esperó que a tal extremo, buscaría luego una forma de que desista de su loca idea._

- Está bien – respondió luego de analizar la situación – supongo que yo en su lugar haría lo mismo – se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente al Uchiha. – trato hecho – cogió su saco y su sombrero y se dispuso a retirarse. ¿Le parece si mañana no encontramos en el muelle, en Brighton (*)? Será mejor que iniciemos pronto las investigaciones. Por ahora disfrute el resto de la noche. Pues el viaje será largo – y salió con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en el muelle. El sol se lucia imponente sobre el claro cielo azul. Tantas cosas le venían a la memoria…

- Oh señor Uchiha buenos días – el recién llegado le extendió el brazo a modo de saludo – perdone la demora, pero usted sabe, luego de una noche como la anterior…

- No importa – lo interrumpió – ¿nos vamos?

- Por supuesto – respondió el con una sonrisa – por cierto – Sasuke lo miro – ¿trajo la fotografía?

- El Uchiha asintió a la vez que mostraba al detective una foto en blanco y negro en la que estaban ellos, el día de su boda.

Yusuke sonrió

(…)

Ambos hombres caminaron por el puerto hasta llegar al muelle. Preguntaron por el "Mauritania", el barco en el que ambas mujeres arribaron a Inglaterra; subieron a un pequeño bote que los llevaría hasta su destino.

Subieron al barco y allí los esperaba el capitán:

- Muy buenos días distinguidos caballeros. ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – saludo cortésmente.

- Al ver que Sasuke aun no estaba de humor para formalidades él respondió – tenga un buen día igualmente. Venimos aquí por un caso: hay una mujer que viajo en este barco y luego desapareció. Necesitamos información sobre las últimas personas que la vieron – el capitán pareció comprender la seriedad del asunto y accedió a decir todo lo que supiese – muchas gracias, entonces comencemos – rebuscó en los bolsillos de su saco buscando algo, pero luego recordó que no la tenía. Se giró hacia Sasuke – la fotografía, muéstrasela

_- ¡Ah sí! esa fotografía_ – pero… - _¿pero no sería mejor mostrarle la de la verdadera Karin?_ Quiso cuestionarle, pero los ojos del señor Takahashi le decían que no osara preguntar aquello. Sacó la fotografía y se la entregó al capitán.

- El capitán se dispuso a ver la imagen – ¿y bien? – preguntó el hombre de mostacho

- ¡claro que la recuerdo! Era una muchacha que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibida – dijo con una sonrisa. Este comentario hizo que la sangre de Sasuke hirviese de celos. _Maldito imbécil_ – no tan alta, delgada y de unos hermosos ojos verdes…recuerdo que al subir a cubierta la brisa hizo que se levantara su falda. Ella venia hacia mi – un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del hombre a la vez que un leve tono carmín teñía los ojos de Sasuke – rápido la bajo con su mano y al pasar me sonrió – _deje de comentar estupideces, díganos algo importante_ - Creo que viajaba con un grupo de pintores japoneses que harían diversas exposiciones en la región.

_- ¿acaso había dicho pintores?_ La imagen de aquel hombre y ella en la exposición se le vino a la mente. Quiso preguntar mas pero…

- Muchas gracias por la información. Debemos retirarnos – se giro y comenzó a alejarse, siendo seguido por un sorprendido Sasuke. Sabía que hubiesen podido averiguar más, pero así el se enteraría de todo. _Por poco y casi descubre todo. Será mejor ir con cuidado._

Continuaron interrogando a todas las personas que estuvieron en el barco aquel día:

- Si la recuerdo – dijo un joven, cuyo rol era ser el mozo del comedor de aquel barco. Este sostenía la foto de la joven de "ojos bonitos" y gafas – me resultó extraño que cierto día en el comedor, antes de que comenzara a comer se dispuso a dar las oraciones (N/a: Karin una beata hahahah…pero bueh en esta historia será así jaja…jaja) – _por eso fue que en sus maletas su ropa era conservadora y vio una biblia_ – además que se negó a que le sirviéramos café. No le pregunte el por qué. Pero reitero que me pareció extraño ver a alguien tan conservadora con un peculiar cabello rojizo…creí por un momento que era teñido, pero luego me aclaro que era natural y que detestaba el color - _así que ese era el tono de su cabello. Tenía que admitirlo era muy peculiar, igual que el de ella, con la diferencia de que aquellas hebras rosas le encantaban y adoraba oler su fragancia…kuso, ¿es que acaso no la olvidaría jamás?_

(…)

- ¿Dicen que se llamaba Karin? – preguntó la mucama mientras sostenía la fotografía de la muchacha de gafas y miraba a los dos caballeros frente a ella. Ellos asintieron – conocí a una muchacha de ese nombre. Y sí tenía un extraño color de cabello como ustedes la describen, pero no era ella, era más joven y muy bonita, nunca la vi usando gafas – Sasuke le acercó entonces la otra fotografía. A la mujer se le curvaron los labios y formó una sonrisa - ¡oh si! Ella es. ¿no es hermosa? – ambos solo asintieron – ¿sabe? era una joven muy amable y generosa; me dijo que se casaría al arribar, que afortunado será el hombre que la despose…

- Hmp - quito toscamente la foto a la mujer y se alejó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba reclinado en la proa de la nave, fumando y recordando las palabras de aquella mujer ¿_afortunado?_ Rió irónicamente cuando alguien lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué es gracioso lord? –

- Nada que te importe – respondió. _Ese hombre era muy inoportuno._

- Como sea – se quedaron en silencio unos instantes – toda una mañana intentando saber su paradero y al verdadera Karin no aparece – Sasuke, miro a su lado, donde el detective estaba – solo hay una razón para que desaparezca tan repentinamente: se la tragó la tierra – soltó una carcajada al aire – que es absurdo o porque… - su rostro se torno serio, ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con la azabache mirada de su acompañante - está muerta.

- ¿M-muerta? – hizo una pausa. _Entonces ella_ – ¿te refieres a que fue asesinada?

_- Es obvio. Pobre imbécil ¿no lo puedes creer verdad_? – no lo afirmaría aún pero lo más probable es que la respuesta sea… - observo a su interlocutor – ya lo sabe. Pero, no creo que pudo haberlo hecho sola, debió tener a un cómplice, alguien que la esté buscando…al igual que usted y yo

_- ¿Ella una asesina? No, no, no….podría ser cualquier cosa pero no eso…no podía creerlo, cuando la veía a los ojos, sabía que escondía algo pero sabía que no era capaz de hacer algo tan cruento. Tenía que ser mentira_ – Hm

- ¿No lo cree verdad? – cuestionó mirando el rostro del hombre, que lucía confundido – pero hágalo, sé que es difícil de asimilarlo…pero es lo que paso.

- quizás tenga razón…

- haciendo caso omiso al comentario terminó su oración – y eso paso aquí - hizo una pausa - en Brighton

************************************************************************************************************************************

Caminaban por las infestadas calles de la ciudad. Justo por esta época se celebraba el "Festival de comida y amantes de la bebida", _¡será fácil encontrarla! _Pensó con sarcasmo el Uchiha

(…)

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel (N/a: la casa de Sasukeestaba en Londres) era el "Brighton Premier Lodge" , un joven los atendió. El detective lo seguía con su característica sonrisa, admirando el lugar. Él en cambio estaba acostumbrado, así que caminaba viendo nada, solo pensando en llegar a su habitación y descansar después de haber develado tantas cosas acerca de **ella**.

- por aquí, por favor- indicaba el botones - Permítanme darles la bienvenida a Londres – ambos hombres solo asintieron. Subieron hasta el tercer piso. Fue donde el botones se detuvo, frente a una elegante puerta de madera tallada. Se giro – el señor Uchiha se quedará en esta habitación y el señor Takahashi en la que se encuentra al final del pasillo. ¿estan los caballeros conformes?

- Por supuesto. muchas gracias – respondió cortésmente él.

- Hizo una venia – dejaré las cosas del señor Takahashi en su habitación, luego volveré a ayudarlo con su equipaje – y se retiró, luego de entregar a Sasuke su llave y amontonar sus maletas a un lado.

- Observó al mozuelo retirarse y cuando lo vio muy alejado se giró hacia Sasuke. Quien ya había entrado a su habitación – me presentaré a las autoridades locales. Mientras usted puede divertirse un poco – observó al Uchiha y notó cierta incomodidad en él luego de oír su último comentario – veré si hay algún cadáver que hayan encontrado – él lo escuchaba en silencio. Sonrió con malicia – si desea puede acompañarme y…

- No – lo interrumpió. Aclaro mejor su voz y retomo la compostura – no gracias. Estoy un poco cansado. Me recostare un momento.

- Quiso continuar la "conversación". _Le encantaba hacerlo sufrir, tal como ella lo hacía._ Pero el botones acababa de llegar. Se quedó reclinado en la puerta – como quiera – fue su respuesta.

- El botones entró en la habitación. Cogió las maletas y las abrió, acomodando las prendas en el armario:

- Brighton es una ciudad magnifica: hermosa y acogedora – dijo mientras terminaba de colocar en el armario el último traje de Sasuke – le sugiero el "_Harcourts Restaurant"_ – Sasuke lo miro – está a dos cuadras del hotel – el mozuelo se acerco, deposito las llaves en las manos del hombre con quien "hablaba" y antes de retirarse agregó – es muy popular entre los turistas. Sirven muy buena comida japonesa – concluyó con una sonrisa. Luego se retiró.

Aun quedaban valijas pequeñas sin abrir. Sasuke cogió una de ellas, la más pequeña, y la puso sobre la cama. La abrió y sacó algunos documentos y cosas importantes…

_- ¡Por fin el molesto botones se largó_!...así era pues, él seguía reclinado en el marco de la puerta. Se adentró en la habitación en silencio y se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó al borde de esta, al lado de la maleta, observando detenidamente que es lo que contenía. Sonrió.

- ¿Ya lo pensó mejor? ¿por qué no sale a divertirse un rato? –

- el otro hombre de la habitación, quien estaba de espaldas, dio un respingo. _¿acaso aun no se había ido_? Como si no hubiese escuchado la sugerencia continuó de espaldas, acomodando el resto de sus cosas.

- quizás una buena comida – su interlocutor parecía no prestarle atención. _Mejor así_. Sigilosamente cogió un revolver que no pasaba desapercibido de la maleta y lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su saco - disfrute de un buen puro y una buena ramera

- se giro con rapidez y dedico una mirada desaprobatoria al hombre de bigotes

- se sintió incomodado por esos ojos azabaches, igual que los suyos, pero que provocaban temor – solo era una sugerencia, claro está, si usted así lo quiere – agregó intentando no sonar asustado

- se relajó – no gracias, prefiero estar solo –

- bueno, si es así no insistiré mas – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya _hice lo que tenía que hacer_ – lo dejaré. Buenas noches

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación del Uchiha, se encaminó con rapidez a la suya. Saco el arma que había cogido y la dejo sobre la primera mesa que encontró. Cogió una de sus maletas, tiro la ropa y otros objetos al suelo, hasta que al parecer encontró lo que buscaba. Se acomodó el cabello, pues en la búsqueda se le había despeinado y sonrió agitado. Cogió la cajita y fue en búsqueda del arma

.

.

.

Ahora no había por qué temer. Se acercó al final de la habitación y entreabrió la puerta. En algún momento tendrá que salir, no habían comido desde la mañana. Esperaría unos minutos y luego se adentraría en su habitación para devolverle lo que silenciosamente había tomado "prestado".

Escuchó una puerta abrirse. Era él. Lo vio descender por las escaleras y cuando por fin lo perdió de vista, se acercó a la puerta de aquel que acababa de salir. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la colocó en el cerrojo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se recostó sobre la cama, había sido un día cansado. Cerró los ojos, intentando disipar su mente. Sin embargo, se filtraban los sonidos provenientes de las calles _¡claro la fiesta!..._intentó no hacer caso al ruido, pero un extraño sonido hizo que su sueño desapareciera:

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, agradecía estar solo. Reparó entonces en que no había comido nada durante todo el día. Se tallo los ojos y se levantó.

Cogió su billetera del buró, se puso el saco y salió de la habitación. _Quizás Yusuke tenía razón, debería divertirse un rato_. Iría al restaurante que le había recomendado el botones.

.

.

.

- aquí tiene señor – decía un hombre, de terno; quien indicaba al comensal la mesa que se encontraba delante de ellos – privacidad y vista de todo el salón como usted lo pidió – el hombre a quien atendía se puso delante de él y tomo asiento. Sintió las miradas posarse sobre él, en especial de las damas, quizás por eso pidió esa mesa, era mejor apartarse de todo – si ve algo – continuó entregándole la carta – o a alguien que le interese – sonrió – hágamelo saber y yo veré lo que pueda hacer

- muchas gracias – respondió. Y se dispuso a leer la carta. El hombre que lo atendía le sirvió una copa de vino blanco, y dejando la botella sobre la mesa se retiró.

Estaba leyendo la lista de platos que se ofrecían en aquel lugar. Cuando escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar, detrás suyo

- "si alguien viniese a despertarme y trajera consigo una agradable taza de café…me haría muy feliz: me alegraría el día"

_¡Imposible! Esa voz, esa frase, no podía ser otra que_… sentía que su corazón latía con mayor velocidad, la ansiedad lo invadió…

No quería quedarse con la duda, así que rápidamente se giró.

Sus ojos brillosos contemplaban absortos a la pareja que se encontraba delante.

**Continuará…**

** (*) sasuke vive en Londres, pero el puerto al que arribo Saku y se upone tbn lo haria Karin, estaba en Brighton , una cuidad al sur, no muy distante. **

y luego d la aclaracion...pues gomn por cortarlo en esa parte ( inner: muajajjajaja.....) peroes bueno poner un poco ansioso al lector no??...

se que les prometi un capi mas largo, pero este salio d improviso asi k l largo sera l proximo, en k se dara el reencuentro...hehe....

algunas preguntas:

¿ que tenia yusuke en esa cajita? ¿por que cogio l arma d sasuke y luego entro a su habitacion?

¿quienes son a los k ve sasuke en el restaurant...buezh ya saben kien puede ser una...pero y el otro personaje?

estas y otas dudas mas se acararan en el sgte capi ( aunk nu todas)

y una pregunta mas:

¿merece reviews? ^^....la velocidad con k actualic dpndera d uds y sus coments... (sta vez no les falle ^^ les prometi subirlo el sabado y bueno son las 11pm. aun es sabado ^^)

gracias por leer y hasta la proxima

rioko001...grax ^^


End file.
